Eye Patch
by BSlove
Summary: Kagome is the mysterious new girl with a eye patch. What happens when Inuyasha and Sango find out about her life, and get involved with it more ways than one. And how does Kikyo fit in? Rated M/R for language.
1. The New Girl

**Me: Hey it is, the long awaited fic, Eye Patch! How are you feeling Inuyasha with this new release?**

**Inuyasha: As long as i get my check in the mail, I'm all giggles for it.**

**Me: Check? What check?!**

**Inuyasha: The one you promised me, remember?**

**Me: No!**

**Inuyasha: Well everyone hope you enjoy this new fic. Oh and she doesnt own me! *he runs away***

**Me: Inuyasha! Get back here! *runs after him***

* * *

_Chapter one: The new girl_

"Inuyasha!! Inuyasha!! Guess what!" Sango practically yelled at him, although he was like two feet away from her.

"Gosh Sango, can't you like talk in a normal voice?" He asked.

"No, but who cares about that? Guess what?"

"Oh fine, what?"

"A new girl is coming today!" Sango squealed with excitement.

"And?" Inuyasha could care less; all he needed was Kikyo, and his occasional sister, Sango.

"Aw come on Inu, can't you show some excitement? You put me down all the time." Sango pouted.

"I'm sure Miroku would love to know that a new girl is coming." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Shut up you bast-"Sango was cut off.

"Excuse me?"Came a small feminine voice.

The two teens turned around to see a girl with long raven black hair, one chocolate gold eye and the other was being covered by a patch. She was wearing a blue dress with a yellow sweater over it. She had on white sneakers and was wearing a cross necklace that had a blue diamond in the middle.

"Oh my word, are you the new girl?" Sango asked.

"Umm…yes." She replied.

"Oh wow, well I'm Sango, and this is my brother Inuyasha." Sango said.

"You guys are inu hanyou, but you look like humans." The girl said looking a little disappointed.

"How the hell did you know that?" Inuyasha and Sango asked her at the same time.

"I can see it in your eyes, and you didn't say no."

"Well then yes we are. We have to hide our identity or we would have trouble all the time." Sango frowned.

"What a pity, I hate how society doesn't except half demons, yet they except mikos and witches and vampires and full demons." The girl said.

"Well anyway, whats your name?" Sango asked.

"Kagome." Kagome said.

"Wow that's such a beautiful name. Why do you were an eye patch?" Sango asked; Inuyasha had left a few minutes ago.

"Well I got in a fight with my brother once when we were young and he accidentally stabbed me in the eye with a pencil." Kagome lied.

"Oh, bummer, well what homeroom are you in?"

"B10."

"Me to! Let me see your schedule."

"Here." Kagome handed Sango a blue piece of paper.

"OMG!!! We have all the same classes, and even better Inuyasha and Miroku have the same classes as us." Sango was beyond happy. They walked into homeroom class and Kagome went to the teacher to tell her that she was there. Since it was like the middle of the school year she had to do an introduction, for each class. Something she hated.

"Well class calm down. Before we start any lessons I would like to introduce the transfer student, so Miss Higurashi if you would please." The teacher said.

Kagome walked up to the front of the class and looked at everyone. She could tell that they were mostly demons, mikos and witches or wizards. She was the only one of her kind.

"Hi everyone I'm Kagome Vamp Ire Higurashi. I am a transfer student from France, but I was born here so I know the language as if it was my heart. I would like to ask if you could reframe from staring, asking or talking about my eye patch. I ran into a tree when I was young and one of the branches went right into my eye, so I wear this patch so no one will see the damage."

"What, she said her brother stabbed her with a pencil." Sango whispered to Inuyasha, he just blinked at her and then stared back at Kagome. What was she hiding underneath that patch?

Kagome walked back to her desk and the teacher started her lesson. Inuyasha had this urge to look at Kagome, so he turned to take a quick glance at her. What he saw made him feel strange. She had a daze look on her face and her one eye was clouded over. She was writing some notes in a notebook, and by what Inuyasha could see it was like she was writing ancient Greek or hieroglyphic or even Aztec. '_What the hell is she writing?' _He thought. Then he got a brilliant idea. He scribbled something on a piece of paper and threw it at Sango. She opened it and read what it said. **"Hey take a pic of what Kagome is writing on your phone."**

She wrote something and then threw it back at him. "_Why?"_

"**Do it or I'll tell Miroku of that sex diary you keep in your room!" **

She shot him a look as if saying 'How did you know about that?', but she did as she was told and then sent it to Inuyasha's phone. He looked at it and it looked like alien writing. He told himself that he would have Sesshomaru look it up, so he flipped his phone closed just as the bell rang.

-End of day, after school-

Kagome was walking out to her car, when Sango yelled her name. She turned around to see Sango running at her and did a sudden stop before she collided into her.

"Hey Kagome, I know we just met and all but can you give me a ride home?" Sango asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure, I would be happy to." Kagome smiled.

They walked over to a car and Sango's mouth literally dropped to the ground. In front of her was a blood red with a white interior SSC Ultimate Aero.

"This cost at least 700 thousand dollars, how on earth did you get it?!" Sango practically yelled at her.

"My family is rich." Kagome said and pushed a button on a little remote attached to a key chain and the doors opened. Sango stood there watching the doors go up, and then saw Kagome get in and followed suit. "So where do you live?"

"Umm I'll show you the way." Sango said, fascinated by the car.

"Do you mind loud music?"

"No not one bit."

Kagome turned the radio on and turned it up loud. The song Riot by Three Days Grace was playing and you could feel vibrations from the boom box in the seats. Kagome drove out of the parking lot with everyone staring at her. She followed Sango's directions and upon arriving Kagome turned the music down.

"May I help you miss?" a man said at the gate.

"I'm dropping Sango off." Kagome said.

"Miss Sango, may I warn you that _she _is here." The man said.

"Fuck, why? Oh never mind thanks Oning." Kagome drove through the gate after turning the music back up.

"What on earth is that noise?" a woman asked.

"It's probably Sango's ride." A man answered.

Sango and Kagome got out of the car and walked up to the door. Sango opened it and let Kagome walk in. The house was fairly large, it had blue and gold and white walls, and the furniture was blue or white. Sango took Kagome into her kitchen to see her parents looking at her.

"Hey mom, dad, this is Kagome Vamp Ire Higurashi. She's a transfer student at school. Since Inuyasha ditched me, I got a ride from her." Sango said.

"Well it is nice to meet you dear. My name is Izayoi and this is my husband Inutashio, and Sango, I presume you were the noise maker?" Izayoi asked.

"Yup, I did it just to annoy _her_." Sango said grabbing two cokes.

"Oh, I don't drink soda. Only red wine and blo... I mean black berry juice." Kagome caught herself before she spilled a secret.

"Hmm we don't have blackberry juice; I think we have some red wine though. Let me get you some." Sango left the Kitchen to go to their wine cellar.

"So Kagome, blackberry juice?" Inutashio asked.

"Oh shut up Inutashio, if I hadn't said that everything would have been ruined, and Shiori would be beyond pissed!" Kagome yelled at him.

"So you two know each other?" Izayoi asked.

"She's the one I was telling you about." Inutashio said.

"Okay we have dry red wine, sparkling red wine, red wine, red wine with vodka, red wine with-"Sango was interrupted for the second time today.

"I'll take the red wine with vodka." Kagome smiled.

"Are you serious? Then you're spending the night. No way am I letting you drive after having this." Sango said and got a wine glass and was pouring the wine her back to Kagome and her parents. Kagome glanced at Inutashio as if saying 'I see what you mean'.

"So mother, is Inuyasha in his room?" Sango asked drinking her coke.

"Yes, with _her _of course." Izayoi answered.

"Man, when is she going to leave, I want to get out of my human form." Sango said. Sango and Izayoi really didn't like Inuyasha's girlfriend because she seemed like a slut, but she really wasn't.

Kagome turned around and faced the stair case. When Sango was going to ask what she was staring at Kagome had made a dash toward it and had a girl in her arms. Inutashio sighed; he knew that something like this would happen.

"Kikyo are you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kikyo?" Kagome said.

Kikyo looked up and her eyes went large. She stood up kissed Inuyasha and left.

"What was that all about?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at her then at Inutashio who had a smirk on his face.

"I have no idea." Kagome said. But as she walked over to Sango, she started to feel dizzy. She stopped, looked at Inutashio, and then fell. Sango and Inuyasha both grabbed her before she could hit the ground.

Standing up Inutashio asked Sango, "Where is her purse?"

"I think she left it at the front door." Sango said. He walked over to her purse, grabbed it, walked back to the kitchen and dumped what ever was in it on the table. Sango stood up and had a shocked face. "What are you doing?!" she yelled.

Inutashio scanned the stuff till he found a pouch filled with a red liquid and a syringe not to far from the bag. He walked over to Kagome, opened her mouth, attached the syringe to the bag and flipped a little switch lever thing, and the liquid poured into her mouth. You could see her swallow the liquid and about five minutes later Kagome woke up. She looked up to see a very pissed off Sango, a shocked Inuyasha and a very calm Inutashio.

"I think you should tell them." Inutashio said and walked off.

"What?! Why should I tell them? They are your kid's, I've only known them for a day, not even a day." Kagome yelled at Inutashio, getting up and walking behind him.

"Well so what if they are my kids, you are the one it's happening to. So hand over the necklace and tell them." Inutashio said with his hand in front of her. Kagome took the necklace off and put it into his hand. Once she lost contact with it, she stated to glow a light blue color. Her whole appearance changed. Her hair went down to her ankles, her dress and sweater became a blood red dress, her tennis shoes became bare feet with a ankle bracelet on them, her one eye became red, her lips a medium shade of red and she had fangs. Her skin became paler and her nails grew some more. When the transformation was done, the blue light disappeared and she turned to face a shock Inuyasha and Sango.

"Sango, Inuyasha I would like you to meet Kagome Vamp Ire Higurashi, Queen of the Demon Realm." Inutashio said.

* * *

**Well guys, if you ahve seen Inuyasha will you please put him in a cage or shoot him with a tranquilizer. Please and thank you. **

**Well tell me what you thought, next time Kagome will be joining us for a quick word so stay tuned!**


	2. Our Trueself

**Me: Omg! The next chapter two Eye Patch! Oh hey there Kagome, how are you doing?  
Kagome: Good thanks Sierra. I am so excited for this chapter to be going up. I hope every one enjoys it. Oh and Sierra, have you seen Inuyasha? He seems to have dissapeared after he talked to you last week.**

**Me: No idea, well we need to get on with it then. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha. **

* * *

_Chapter two: Our True self_

"She's the what?!" Sango and Inuyasha screamed in unison.

"I'm the Queen of the Demon Realm, and just to let you Inuyasha, Sesshomaru won't be able to read what I wrote. So you're better off just deleting the picture." Kagome said.

"What does it say?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." She lied.

"So, this is your true form?" Sango asked.

"Yes. I am a vampire, sort of. I have fangs, pale skin, and I drink blood not blackberry juice. But I can live in the sun only in my human form, I can change into an animal of my choice, I cast no shadow but I do have a reflection. I love garlic, I'm immortal, I can't be killed by religious things, hence my necklace, and I'm not going to tell you how I can be killed. I can't go into some ones house without an invite, and I have power over all demons and humans. If I have to suck on someone to get blood they will not turn into a vampire, and I can go into a stage and get information on people if I need to. Oh and you guys can show your true forms now, your father has told me about you guys non stop since I started working with him." Kagome said.

Sango and Inuyasha put their hands on a chain that was hanging around their neck. One firm yank and they transformed. Inuyasha's black hair turned into silver and instead of having two human ears he had two doggy ears on top of his head. His eyes were gold and he had fangs. His nails grew longer and his muscle's were more visible. Sango's brown hair turned black. She had two doggy ears on top of her head to, only her right ear had a gold earring. Her eyes were a gray gold color and she had fangs and her nails grew longer.

"So can you show us your right eye?" Sango asked.

"No!" Inutashio and Kagome yelled in unison. They looked at each other in fear of what might happen to them if they would see it.

"Ok, then. Well Kagome how about some more wine?" Sango asked.

"Oh no, I'm good. I have Inutashio." Kagome smiled.

"What?!" Inuyasha, Izayoi and Sango yelled.

Kagome jumped at them yelling. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked them, hiding behind Inutashio a little bit.

"What do you mean you have Inutashio?" Izayoi asked.

"You never told her?! I told you to tell her!" Kagome yelled at him.

"I thought I did, well I usually let Kagome suck my blood at work since I'm Inu yokia, but ya know I think Sesshomaru would love it." Inutashio said. He then called Sesshomaru down. Sesshomaru walked down and was slammed against a wall and had a girl on him. She kissed a spot on his neck, licked the spot and then stuck her fangs into his neck. Sesshomaru yelled in pain. She put her hand over his mouth and then he started to arch his back a little. He wrapped his arms around her waist and through his head back. He moaned a couple times and then Kagome pulled out of him. She licked his wound clean and kissed it.

"Thank you, and sorry bout that." Kagome smiled at him. He just looked at her. No one had made him feel like that before, not even Rin.

"What the hell, that was better than sex." He said.

"Boy, how would you know what sex is like?" Izayoi asked.

"Oh umm…it's a figure of speech." He lied, Inutashio, Inuyasha and Sango smirked at his answer.

"Well, son, how does it feel to have your blood sucked by the queen of the demon realm?" Inutashio asked.

"That was um awesome. Does it feel like that all the time?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yup. Well don't bother her for a while; she's going to be asleep for at least an hour." Inutashio said picking up Kagome and taking her to a room.

"Wow, that's something you don't see everyday." Sango said.

"No kidding." Sesshomaru said rubbing the spot on his neck.

"I'm going to my bedroom." Inuyasha said. When he walked in to his room he saw a lump in his bed, so he turned his light on and yelled, "What the HELL!!!!"

"You better shut the hell up before I burn you from the inside out." Kagome said with her eye open.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?!"

"Your bed smells good, it smells like you. But if you want me to leave I will." Kagome said and was by his side in less than two seconds. She touched his left arm and left. Kagome had grabbed her necklace from the counter and put it back on and changed back into her human form, grabbed her purse and left the house. Before leaving she turned towards the stairs and said, "Inuyasha, I hope you are the one." And went to her car and drove to her house.

-Next day-

Inuyasha had got to school early to see Kikyo, but his arm was burning and there was a little scar on it. He was wondering how he got it. When he saw Kikyo he walked up to her.

"Hey beautiful." He said and wrapped his arms around her waist. She got out of his grasp and started to look at his arms. When she saw his left arm, she turned to him with a frantic look on her face.

"We can't be together anymore. I don't love you anymore, and I found someone else. Sorry." Kikyo was looking around when she said that and then left Inuyasha to take in what she said. He looked down at his arm and wondered why she had done that.

He walked into the school and saw Kagome and Sango talking to Miroku and Kouga. Something hit him once he saw Kouga touch Kagome. He walked towards them and stood next to Kagome. He leaned till he was practically touching her ear. "We need to talk." He whispered. Kagome then grabbed his hand and dragged him towards a door he never knew of. They walked through and were taken to a room painted blood red and had a vintage desk and couch. She took him to the couch and sat him down.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked him.

"Where are we?" he asked looking around.

"This is my office in the demon realm. If you didn't notice we are no longer human. But that is beside the point, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well when I saw Kikyo today she looked at my arms and when she saw this scar she looked scared and told me she wanted to break up with me. Why did she do that, and don't say you don't know cause I know you do."

"It's a belonging scar. Yours is KVIH mine is IT, so plain. But it basically means that we belong to each other. If you didn't see I did it to Sesshomaru yesterday, and I also did it Miroku. When I first met your father I even did it to him. When Kouga touched me you got mad didn't you?"

"Well yeah, but why me, I mean I should be mad and I'm not. Cant you explain a little more than that?"

"Naraku!"

A man with long black hair and red eyes walked into the room. "Wow I wasn't expecting you back, and look you got a scar. Awesome, everyone is going to be happy."

"Can you bring sis here?"

"Sure, she actually just got here. Let me go get her." Naraku then left.

"That is my brother Naraku. When belonging spells are put on demons, it means that they will most likely fall in love with each other, but if they never do then the scar will just start to go away. Everything will start to come into place when my sister comes in here, you'll see." Kagome said.

The doors suddenly burst open. A woman wearing a long white dress with red eyes, red lips, fangs, long nails and long black hair walked in. "How dare you mark him! Wait what am I saying, I should have figured it out when I touched his arm and it didn't bring about a scar, but still how dare you!" she yelled at Kagome.

"Sister, umm….why the white dress?" Kagome asked.

"I have no idea, I walked her from school and I guess they didn't want me wearing black." She said.

"Oh well, ok then, on with business. First I would like to say that I did not mark him, the uppers marked him. You of all people should know that. Secondly sister I would like you to meet my mate." Kagome said grabbing her sister by the arm.

"You brought him here?! Shiori is going to be pissed."

"I can take her on anytime. Inuyasha, I would like you to meet my sister, Kikyo." Kagome said.

* * *

**Okay so tell me how it was. Next time we will be having Kikyo on the show, so stay tuned.**


	3. Memory One

**Me: Well hey there every one! The next chapter for Eye Patch is up! How are you feeling Kikyo?**

**Kikyo: Excited. I love being Kagome's sister. She is so fun to work with, yet so calm.**

**Me: Well thats good to hear, so shall we get on with it?**

**Kikyo: Sure, oh and just a reminder she doesn't own Inuyasha or any us.**

**Me: Thanks Kikyo! Chapter three!!! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter three: Memory One_

"_Kagome! Kagome! Where are you!?" yelled a scared Kikyo. She was running down one of the many hall ways in her castle. It was 1890, and Kagome and Kikyo's father was the king of France. Kagome and Kikyo was playing hide-and-go seek, a game they invented on a rainy day. Kikyo couldn't find Kagome anywhere and she was starting to get scared. She was scared about being alone. She was scared that her sister would drink the blood of a human. She was scared of what might happen to her for losing her little sister. She rounded a corner and ran into the girl's garden. She walked over to a bench painted a light blue color, relief filled her. Lying on the bench was a sleeping Kagome. She had a flower in her hand and one in her hair. Kikyo walked over to her and sat down next to her. She wasn't about to wake up her sister. No way on earth was she going to do that. She gathered her long skirt of her dress to make a pillow for her sister then she slowly picked Kagome's head up and put it on her lap. Kagome and Kikyo were wearing the same thing. A blood red dress with a black corset with long black sleeves that belled around their wrist. They were wearing use to be high heels, the girls didn't like high heels so they cut off the heel to make flats. They both had their hair in a high ponytail, they couldn't stand buns. Their lips and their eyes were blood red. You could see their fangs clearly, through their skin around their lips. _

_When Kagome smelled Kikyo she woke up. She sat up and looked at her sister with a big red eye. Her other eye was covered by a black eye patch that had a blue cross on it. She took the flower that was in her hand and put it in Kikyo's hair, and smiled. _

"_I was worried about you; don't scare me like that again." Kikyo said as she got up from the bench and dragged Kagome with her._

"_But Kikyo, we were playing hide and go seek." Kagome whined._

"_Ya but we started playing an hour ago and I still couldn't find you; and mom and dad would've killed me if you went and sucked on someone." Kikyo dragged her to a room were their brother was. He was wearing black pants, blood red shirt, a black cape and black boots. He had his long hair braided and he also had blood red eyes and fangs. He was sitting at a desk reading a book. When the girls entered the room he looked up and then went back to reading his book._

"_I see you found her." He said._

"_I see you are still reading that book." Kikyo said._

"_Naraku!" Kagome screamed and ran and hugged her brother._

"_Hey!" Naraku yelled when they went to the ground. Kikyo burst out laughing. _

"_Kagome! Kikyo! Naraku! What are you doing?!" said a woman that had long black hair, red lips and eyes and fangs, and she was wearing a purple dress with black high heels._

"_Hey Shiori." Kagome said. "Look at the pretty flower I picked!" Kagome ran to Shiori and she picked her up to see the flower better._

"_Wow that is a pretty flower, but you and Kikyo are way prettier." Shiori said._

"_Mom, when is dinner doing to be ready?" Kikyo asked._

"_Oh as soon as your father picks our menu tonight." Shiori was the children's mother, but on rare occasions Kagome would call her by her name. No body care that she did it, it was just out of habit. She had always followed what her nurse did, and the nurse called her mother by her first name._

_A man walked up behind Shiori with a smile on his face, Shiori turned around to face him and asked, "Finally picked something for dinner, dear?"_

"_Yes, I picked the Halibut and rice with vegetables and red wine and I made sure that they put garlic in Kagome's. " He said._

"_Good job Gatenmaru, I'm proud of you." Shiori said. Gatenmaru was just a big Naraku, so we will just skip the description._

_After dinner the family went to their respectful rooms. Kikyo and Kagome shared their room, Naraku had his own and Gatenmaru and Shiori shared their own. Kikyo helped Kagome change into a light blue nightgown and brushed her hair. Kikyo was wearing a pink nightgown and she had her hair in a messy ponytail. _

"_Kikyo, why do I have to wear this patch?" Kagome asked._

"_Well, mamma told me that you have a special eye, that can't be seen by anyone or anything; and it needs protection from outside things." Kikyo said._

"_Oh, can I look at it?"_

"_Umm…I don't think so; maybe you should talk to mamma about it, not me."_

"_Okay." Kagome and Kikyo walked over to their bed, they shared one since they were in the same room._

"_Gatenmaru!!!!" was heard throughout the castle. Kagome and Kikyo got out of bed and ran towards their parent's room where they met Naraku standing out side the door. Kagome burst through the door and saw that a man with silver blue long hair and silver blue eyes, was standing above her mother about to pierce her with a silver sword through the heart. Shiori saw her kids and knew exactly what to do. She kicked the man in the chest and ran to Kagome. The man got up and started to chase her, but when she got to Kagome she tore the eye patch off and Kagome immediately glowed a pink color and she was raised into the air, you could see the pink from miles away and everyone was knocked to their feet from the rush of power. Kagome was screaming from pain. When the man got up he charged at Kagome, but to bad for him he was automatically killed by the pink glow. When he was nothing but ash, Shiori threw a cross at Kagome and the pink glow subsided and she fell to the ground. Shiori went over to her daughter and covered her right eye with a piece of cloth." Kikyo go get one of her patches and hurry." She said._

"_Mom, what happened to dad?" Naraku asked._

_Shiori looked to were her husband was killed. "Sweetie, dad is in a much better place right now, he's in the demon realm." Shiori said._

_Kikyo returned with the patch and put it on Kagome fast. Naraku then picked her up and took her to her bed. Kikyo got right in next to her and stroked her hair._

"_How do you think she will take the news?" Naraku asked his sister._

"_I don't know, but she is the future queen of that place so we will all be seeing him again, right?" Kikyo said._

"_I hope so for her sake, for moms' sake, and for our sake."_

"_I hope it is within the next couple years though. I can't stand waiting a long time." _

"_Ha, by the time Kagome is 16 in human years it will be the time, and she is only ten in human years." Naraku said lying down at the end of the bed._

"_Wow, she's an old woman, a grand total of what, ten thousand years, tsk tsk tsk." _

"_Your one to talk, your what 13 in human years, so your thirteen thousand years."_

"_Well your one year older than me so you're even older." Kikyo stuck out her tongue._

"_Hey Kiks?" Naraku asked as he moved to the other side of Kagome so that Kagome was in the middle of him and Kikyo._

"_Yeah?" Kikyo asked._

"_What do you think happened to Kagome?"_

"_I don't know, we will have to ask mamma. Poor girl, she has such a responsibility. I hope she survives till she can mark someone."_

"_Yeah me to."_

"_I think she is getting tired of us talking, her eye is twitching." Kikyo giggled. When ever Kagome got irritated her eye would twitch, and that would be the sign to either shut up or back off._

"_Night Kiks." Naraku said and put his left arm around Kagome small body._

"_Night Nara." Kikyo said and put her right arm underneath Naraku's arm. The two then slowly fell asleep._

_

* * *

**Alrighty there you go, tell me what you thought. Next time we will be having Naraku so stay tuned for that fun day.**_


	4. The Ball part one

**Me: Hey there guys, wow this chapter is long, but thats a good thing. Just a little heads up there is dress desribing in here so thats all the big paragraphs.**

**Naraku: He Sierra, have you see Inuyasha? Kagome went looking for him, but she hasn't come back yet.**

**Me: Umm no.**

**Naraku: Strange, he was last seen with you.**

**Me: I have no idea where he is.**

**Naraku: Well if you see him, tell him he needs to come back. I hate seeing Kagome in a jumble. Well just a little reminder, Kikyo told me about, Sierra doesn't own us or Inuyasha.**

**Me: *sighs* I hate it when you people rub that in my face.**

**Naraku: Well enjoy this umm chapter! **

* * *

_Chapter four: The Ball, part one_

"KIKYO'S WHAT!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha there is no need to yell, we are demon and our ears are way more sensitive than yours." Kikyo hissed.

"Well excuse me, you just didn't have a belonging spell put on you with the sister of you ex-girlfriend. Now did you?"

"Inuyasha, please calm down." Kagome said, her voice small. Kikyo looked down at her, her eye was twitching and if Inuyasha went on like this she would explode.

"No I will not calm down. Why me? Why couldn't it had been some other guy?"

"Inuyasha, please calm down." Kikyo was literally begging.

"No!"

"Naraku!! Code One!!" Kikyo yelled and walked over to Kagome's desk and took out a mirror and a piece of cloth. Naraku then came rushing into the room with water and a pill.

"What the hell is code one?" Inuyasha asked. Nobody answered him. Naraku gave Kagome the pill and water much to her displeasure. Once the pill took affect Kikyo took the eye patch off to reveal a eye that looked like a rainbow of colors sparkling. Her eye was then glazed over by a gray color and Kikyo took the cloth and dipped it in water she patted Kagome's eye and then put the mirror in front of it as Kagome snapped out of her trance. When Kagome saw the mirror she emitted a pink light and flew against the wall. Her nails dug into the wall as she felt a lot of emotions run through her. She remembered that she was angry at Inuyasha but didn't want to hurt him so she put her hand over her eye and took the eye patch from Kikyo and ran out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked.

"When Kagome was born she was cursed with that eye. It is called the Eye of Life. What we just did was to calm her down, but it didn't work. When her left eye starts to twitch that means she is getting irritated and to back off. That's exactly what happened when you wouldn't shut your dam mouth." Kikyo said putting the things back in Kagome's desk.

"Then what was with the mirror, and why was she cursed? You people have to tell me more than that." Inuyasha said sitting on the couch. Naraku walked over to the desk and leaned on it.

"The mirror was so that she would see the eye. It usually calms her down, but I guess she was just to fumed or something about you that it didn't work." Kikyo said sitting next to Inuyasha.

"Or she felt guilty for marking him. Inuyasha now that you are marked you cannot go to any other girl. If you have sex, if you kiss, let alone touch another girl Kagome will most likely die." Naraku said.

"And we have waited sixteen thousand dam years for her to become the queen of this realm so we don't need her dead." Kikyo hissed.

"Sixteen thousand years?" Inuyasha asked, shocked. "Dam she's older than me."

"Well anyways, you were asking about her eye. Before Shiori Higurashi gave birth to her a witch told her that one of her children will be cursed for her stealing Gatenmaru Higurashi, our father. When she gave birth to Kagome, the doctors were all killed because of her eye. When her eye is free she kills anyone in her path, or rather anyone in front of her. But when her eye is sedated she can't hurt anyone." Naraku said.

"The pill that Naraku gave her was the sedation. Without that we would all have been killed." Kikyo got up and was going to leave but looked over her shoulder once before leaving, "You hurt my sister and I will kill you." She then left.

"Well don't worry about her; she's just way protective of Kagome. They haven't seen each other in over 2 day in human time, and to us vampires that like one year. So shall I give you a grand tour of this realm, or would you rather go back to school?" Naraku said walking toward the door.

"I think I will take the tour." Inuyasha said. They then walked out of the office and walked into a hallway. Naraku led him to two big doors and walked out. The scenery was perfect. It was like the heaven world off of Hercules, almost. Everything was so light and fluffy. The streets were made of fine gold, and the people were wearing white or gold or black dress or suits. They all had somewhere to go to. Naraku took Inuyasha to one of the schools were a lot of children were playing in the yard of lush green grass.

"What is this place?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, this is the school for one. It has preschool to 9th grade. We call it Demon Middle School. Kagome choose that name when we brought up the idea and demanded that construction was to begin immediately." Naraku laughed.

"Where do the children come from?" Inuyasha asked as he saw spider demons, dog demons, fox demons, hog demons, cat demons, wolf demons, witches and wizards, vampires, mikos and everything else you could think of.

"Well if children die, and they just have as little as .1 percent of demon, witch, ect. blood in them then they are sent here. We are like a heaven for our kind. When Kagome got to be queen she demanded that we live like humans so that is how this whole school got started, and that is why our realm looks like a city." Naraku started to walk again till he heard some calling after them.

"Naraku!! Naraku!!" a strong voice came.

"Ah, I was beginning to wonder were you went Shippo, I would like you to meet Kagome's marked one."

"Cousin Inu-yasha?" Shippo asked.

"Ship..Shippo?" Inuyasha studied the boy. His orange hair tied with a bow, his long legs, his tail that was blowing in the wind, and his turquoise eyes. "Shippo is that really you? But you died when you were four, you look like you are at least seventeen." Inuyasha said amazed. Shippo and Inuyasha were born around the same time. So they were around the same age. Only Shippo was older by a couple months.

"Well when you come here, you don't stop aging. You just keep going till you reach a respective age that you like. Like my friends daughter likes being 15, so she has remained that age since she came here, which was twenty years ago." Naraku said. "Well Shippo you have to get to school, so get your but moving. I'm sure Mayu is waiting for you there."

"Mayu? Oh shit I forgot to pick her up, thanks for reminding me Nara, Be talking to ya later." Shippo waved and ran back towards some houses and then ran past Inuyasha and Naraku with a girl on his back.

"Well I can't say he's improved much, always forgetting things." Inuyasha said. Naraku then took them to his parents house. Shiori was in the kitchen trying to pick a color for her walls. When she heard Naraku come in, she all but ran and jumped into his arms. Inuyasha looked at her, she was so young and beautiful. This was his mother?

"Mom, whats wrong?" Naraku asked putting her down.

"Kagome?! Her eye I felt it! What happened? Who the hell is this? Where's Kikyo? Why aren't you people at school?" Shiori asked in one breath.

"She's fine, we had to sedate her, she just got a little mad that's all. This is Inuyasha, he is Kagome's marked one slash mate person. Kikyo is probably running around town trying to find Kagome. Because I don't go to school, and I am giving him a grand tour of this place." Naraku said.

"The Ball is coming up soon! Do you have a date?" Shiori totally forgot that Naraku had said that Kikyo was looking for a lost Kagome.

"Well not ye-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KIKYO IS LOOKING FOR KAGOME!!!!!!??????" Shiori yelled.

"Man, I was kind a hoping you would have forgotten about that. Well she ran out after she realized that we sedated her. Nothing to worry about mom, I promise." Naraku took his mom into the kitchen and saw that it had three colors on the wall. "I think Kagome would love it if you painted your kitchen crimson." He said in her ear, and then left with Inuyasha.

"So a Ball eh? May I ask if I will be coming?" Inuyasha asked as they walked towards a blue skyscraper.

"Well um yeah, you have to be there to protect Kagome and keep her happy and since you are her marked one, you are forced to come. I will be taking my human sister with me."

"Human sister?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Yeah, oh come on you cant tell me you don't this these things? I thought you were the kid of Inutashio."

"I am, but he doesn't tell me these things."

"Ok well, for the demons and such that are living here, like the people who didn't die, have human siblings. We choose them and that's who we protect. We can mark them as ours if we want but its not like a mates mark. It just symbols that they have a demon protector. I have a sister, Kikyo and Kagome have brothers."

"Oh ok, so what is your sisters name?"

"Rin Yauoni."

"Are you serious? That is my brother's girlfriend."

"So I have been told, by Rin and your father."

"Who is Kikyo's and Kagome's brothers?"

"Well I think Kagome said that her brother's name was Miroku Armi, and Kikyo's was Bankotsu." Naraku said while looking into the sky.

"Wow, Miroku is like my best friend. That is a surprise. And Kikyo and Bankotsu, I thought she just liked him. Wow."

"NARAKU!!!!!" a girl screamed. He winced and turned around to see a furious girl standing behind him.

"Rin, my darling what are you doing here?" Naraku asked.

"Naraku you have five seconds to explain to me why I was not told about the Ball, until two days before the freaken event!" Rin yelled at him holding out a piece of paper.

"Rin I have told you that mail doesn't travel fast from my realm to yours. I sent it like two years ago to you. Do you know how long I have waited for this moment?" Naraku said as he had her hands in his. Rin was still angry when she noticed something silver flying behind Naraku. She peered behind him and saw Inuyasha standing there with a confused face on.

"Inuyasha, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well you see Rin, I am Kagome's marked one." Inuyasha said with a toothy grin.

"No way! That's so cool. She's an awesome girl, wish she could suck my blood though. I would love to feel what Sesshomaru felt." Rin sighed.

"You know she cant suck on humans or half breeds Rin. She can only suck on full demons." Naraku said.

"But you can change me into a demon Nara, why cant you just do that for me?" Rin asked.

"Because I am sure Sesshomaru is waiting to do it himself. And I don't want you even more clingy to me." Naraku teased the girl.

"I am NOT clingy to you!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I am not!"

"Fine your not." He then kissed her on the cheek and started to walk towards Inuyasha but was pounced on.

"I want to see Kagome! Take me to her!" Rin demanded.

-Human realm, Demon High-

"Well I wonder where Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kagome ran off to." Sango said as she sat at her desk.

"I know where they are, but I cant tell you." Miroku said, he knew that would annoy the girl.

"What? Why?" Sango asked, curiosity written all over her face.

"Curiosity killed the cat my dear Sango."

"Well it is a good thing I am not a cat then, right?" Sango hadn't told him she was a demon, but he could tell when someone was a demon since he was a male miko, and when Kagome marked him he got some of her powers but they only allowed him to go into the demon realm, sense when Kagome was around and sense when someone was demon.

"A cat? Yes. A dog? I would like to explore that option." Miroku said. Sango had a shocked face on. He knew she was a dog demon? How? She was about to ask when the teacher came in through the door, and class began.

-Demon realm, Kikyo and Kagome-

Kagome had planned on running out like that and then meeting Kikyo at a dress shop. The girls needed dresses for the ball, so that was their mission. Kikyo and Kagome were now walking on the sidewalk towards the biggest dress store in their realm. It was at least 5 stories tall, including the supply room. When the girls walked in they were greeted by girls wearing pink dresses that flared at the knees and they had a white sash underneath the bust hat ties into a big bow on their back. They also had their hair pulled up into a high ponytail and had white high heels on. When the girls saw Kagome and Kikyo they ran to them, they were their favorite customers.

"Hey there, Kagura and Kanna. How are you on this lovely day?" Kagome asked.

"Well Kagome today would be better if Kagura wasn't in a fowl mood." Kanna said.

"Well I would be in a fowl mood if I had to wear what you guys were wearing to." Kikyo laughed.

"*gasp* I cannot believe that you would say that bout the clothes that I make. There is nothing wrong with them." Said a man that was wearing a French artist black hat. He had a black and white striped shirt on and black tight pants with a red sash as the belt. He had on black dress shoes and was holding a cigarette. He also had black hair that fell loosely around his face, and he had a mustache upon his face. He had gold turquoise eyes that were staring at Kikyo.

"Well Pierre, I like your taste don't get me wrong. But Kagura and Kanna don't look like the kind of person who would wear pink." Kikyo bounded.

"I think they look cute." Pierre defended himself.

"Pierre you are gay, you would think that." Kikyo sighed.

"Well just remember who turned me gay, dear."

"I did not turn you gay. After we broke up, you couldn't get over me, so you turned gay. I actually like you gay. You are way more fun!" Kikyo smiled.

Pierre blushed, "Well what can I help you ladies with today?"

"We need dresses for the ball!" Kagome said, rushing over to Pierre.

"Kagome, you need to grow up." Kagura said.

"I am! I am sixteen thousand years young." Kagome whined. Kikyo knew when she was around Pierre she would act like a kid, but hell she liked this side of Kagome, it reminded her of their childhood.

"Well Kagome, dear shall we get started? What would you like? A nice tight dress, a poufy one, one that you would were in your castle when you were a child?"

"I want one like from the Phantom of the Opera." Kagome said.

"Well I can help you with that then." Pierre then helped Kikyo and Kagome get their dresses, shoes and jewelry to match. He then set up appointments for them to get their hair, nails and make up down at his work shop. The girls then left, happy and content. When they were walking out of the door they ran into three other people. When Kagome looked to see who it was, she got all happy.

"RIN!!!" Kagome yelled. Kagome jumped on to Naraku who had to grab onto a pole to get his balance. He now had Rin on his back and Kagome grabbing her into a hug from his chest.

"If you girls don't mind, you can hug without me in the middle." Naraku said.

"Well then move." Rin and Kagome said in unison.

"So Rin have you got a dress yet?" Kagome asked her.

"No I just found out about it." Rin sighed, then sent dagger eyes at Naraku. Kagome then grabbed her hand and dragged her into the store to get her ready. About an hour later she had all the appointments set and her dress picked out. Kagome, Kikyo, Rin and Inuyasha then went back to the human realm. Naraku then went to get a tux suit thing for himself and Inuyasha.

-The Ball, two day later-

Everyone had come to the Ball. Kagome told Miroku he could bring Sango and that she had a dress already picked out for her. The room where the Ball was being held was already being filled with people. Everyone from the demon realm was there, from small babies to the oldest person. Sango was standing with Miroku just taking in her surroundings. Her dress was a purple color. It was a halter dress, the hem of the halter piece was a white ribbon, and the hem of the skirt was white. Around the waist was a sash and it tied in a medium sized bow in the back and had long tails that went down to about her mid calves. She was wearing white gloves that went up to her elbow. Her hair had been curled and put into a messy bun with white ribbon holding it in the bun. She had on a diamond necklace and earrings. Her lips were a light red color and her eyes purple with some sparkle. She was wearing white high heels, but you couldn't see them. Miroku was wearing a black and purple tux. She never knew so many people lived in the demon realm. Then she caught a glimpse of an orange haired person making his way towards her. He had on a green and black tux. Her knees began to turn to jelly when she saw her cousin walking towards her.

"Sango?" the boy asked.

"Shippo, is that really you?" Sango asked running her hands against his chest.

"Yup Sango it's me." He smiled.

"Shippo! I miss you so much, I am so happy to see you!" Sango half yelled as she hugged him, her face on his chest. In truths when they were young she had a crush on Shippo, she still did. The girl next to him was wearing a green dress that spilt down the middle from her waist down. The hems of the slits had yellow and white swirly designs. She had white gloves but they only covered her hands since the dress had sleeves that flared around her wrist. Her brown hair was in a curly ponytail and had beads wrapped around the tie. She had a green smoky look for her eye shadow and her lips were naturally pink so she had on some clear gloss. She was wearing a green pendant and matching earrings. She was wearing white high heels, but you couldn't see them. "And who is this?" Sango asked.

"This is my girlfriend, Mayu. Her father is a wizard. We also go to school together." Shippo said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Well it is nice to meet ya Mayu. I am Sango, Shippo's cousin." Sango smiled at her.

"It s nice to meet you Sango. He has told me so much about you and your family. I could write a book on every person that you live with." Mayu smiled.

A horn was sounded and that signified for everyone to turn their attention towards the stairs. On the stairs two people stood at the top. The female was wearing a white dress that had gold design going down the sides of it and it had wide straps. She was wearing white gloves that went up to her elbows. She had on a pearl necklace, and she had pearl stud earrings on. Her white hair was in a bun and some strands were hanging from it. The man was wearing a black and white tux. His gloved hand was holding her gloved hand. They walked down and the man that blew the horn announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, Shiori and Gatenmaru Higurashi." Everyone clapped. The couple walked to the left and three people walked to the bottom of the staircase. The girl was wearing a peach dress that ruffled on the skirt. It had a big bow on the back and it was short sleeved. She was wearing gloves that went up to her elbows, and white high heels. Her brown hair was down and it had small braids going through it. She had on peach eye shadow and clear lip gloss. She was wearing a pearl necklace but no earrings. The man next to her had his long black hair braided and was wearing a blue and black tux with white gloves. The man next to him had his silver hair braided to. He was wearing a black and crimson red tux with white gloves. The girl walked up five steps and waited for the announcer. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Prince of our realm, Naraku Higurashi with Rin Yauoni." Naraku walked into view and he was wearing a peach and black tux and white gloves. Naraku walked down to were Rin was standing, gave her a kiss on the cheek and grabbed her hand. He then proceeded to walk down and went to the right. In the back round Sango was in plain shock to see her brothers girlfriend there.

The man with black hair then walked up five steps and waited for the announcer as well, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Princess of our realm, Kikyo Higurashi and Bankotsu Armi." Kikyo then walked out into view. She was wearing a light blue dress that flared at her ankles. It had white designs around her waist and around the hem of the dress. The sleeves were wide straps at the shoulders but then they cut off to expose some of her arm and then came together at her wrist. She was wearing hand gloves and had some rings on. She was wearing a diamond necklace with matching earrings. Her hair was put up into a bun but it had some of her hair coming out of the middle. Her eyes had a light blue smoky look to them and she was wearing clear gloss. She had on white high heels. She walked down to where Bankotsu was and gave him a kiss and took his hand. They walked off towards Shiori and Gatenmaru. Sango was just as shocked to see Kikyo as she was to see Rin. _"What on earth is going on?" _She thought.

The last man then walked up the five steps. The announcer started his job, "Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, with great I honor I present to you, the Queen of our realm, Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takashi." Kagome stepped into view. She was wearing a nice and slender dress. It was a halter, and the hem of the top was white as well as the hem of the skirt. The dress was crimson red and it had a white cape attached to the top. She was wearing white gloves that went up to her elbows. Her hair was curled and pinned to a spot high on her head. She had red lips and her left eye had red eye shadow. Her patch was a crimson color and it had a white cross on it. She was wearing white flat shoes. She didn't wear any jewelry, but had a ring on her right hand, middle finger. It was a gold band with a crimson gem. She walked down to Inuyasha and gave him a kiss and took his hand they then walked down, but didn't turn in a direction they went straight into the crowd, until Kagome got this brilliant idea. She walked over to the announcer, grabbed his microphone and yelled, "Lets get this party started!"

* * *

**Hey there guys, it's Naraku. Sierra is out at the moment so I am taking over for her. Umm tell her how you liked this chapter. You saw a lot of me in it, all my good sides. Well next time Sango will be on here so you will have some fun with her! Well till next time, enjoy the up coming chapters!**


	5. The Ball part two

**Sierra: Hey there everbody! Sorry for the late update bt school comes first and i just broke up with my bf so I have more free time! Well Sango how did you like your dress?**

**Sango: It was pretty but i could barely breath in it, i was surprised to see the dress that Kagome was wearing I mean how does she do it?**

**Sierra: Well ya know, she is a demon.**

**Sango: True, well lets get on with this chapter. And just for all you politcally correct people Sierra does not own any of us!**

**Sierra: Smash my dreams Sango, just go ahead it's ok.**

**Sango: Okay.**

**Sierra and Sango: Enjoy!!**

* * *

_Chapter five: The Ball, part two_

All the demons in the room winced in pain from Kagome yelling. The music started and the queen, princess, prince and their parents started the first dance. After about five minutes other people started to join. Sango grabbed Miroku's hand and dragged him towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

"What on earth is going on?" Sango asked Inuyasha, as her and Miroku danced.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked shocked.

"I'm Miroku's date. Tell me why you're here."

"I'm Kagome marked one, so I had to be her date."

"Marked one?"

"I'll tell you later. Did you see Rin? We will have to take a pic with her and show Sesshomaru how beautiful she looks. Oh and speaking of looking beautiful, you look way beautiful." Inuyasha smiled at his sister.

"Aw, thank you Yasha. What's with Kikyo to? She's the Princess here?"

"Yeah she's Kagome's sister, and the guy Naraku, is their brother. I have like so much to tell you later tonight, it's not even funny."

"Oh well then I can't wait." Sango smiled.

About an hour later the couple was tired of dancing. Kagome and Miroku had some dances together, Kagome danced with Naraku and with her father. She was now all danced out.

Kagome, Kikyo and Naraku were all talking to each other.

"Kiks, Nara I want to take them to the garden and get a group pic. Do you think we can?" Kagome asked the other two, taking a sip of wine.

"If you want to, just get a photographer." Kikyo said.

"Ok!" Kagome said and put her wine glass down and went and got a photographer.

"Lets get everyone Nara, I it would help her a little." Kikyo laughed. So Naraku and Kikyo went and got Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Mayu. They all then went out to a garden filled with birds, flowers, trees, rivers, butterflies, and fountains.

"Okay, where should we have the picture?" Naraku asked his sister.

"I want three, one by the big tree, one by the fountain and one if front of the flowers." Kagome smiled.

"Okay, let's get this done so mom doesn't freak." Kikyo said.

"Okay guys in front of the fountain."Kagome said. The group got in front of the large fountain. Shippo and Mayu stood on the far left, then Bankotsu and Kikyo, Kagome and Inuyasha, Naraku and Rin, and then Sango and Miroku. All the guys had their arms around their date's waist. Picture one, done. They then moved towards a big tree, they stood in the same order. Picture two, done. As they were walking over to the flower area that Kagome wanted, she told all the girls something and then got in their respective spots.

"On the count of three." The photographer said.

"One." The guys had their arms around the girl's waist yet again.

"Two." some of the girls got on their tippy toes.

"Three." The girls kissed their date on the cheek. When the picture was taken the guys had shocked faces on.

"Yeah! It's going to look so beautiful." Kagome said. She went over to the photographer and got the pictures. She then ran into her house. She ran to her office and started to make copies. After about 15 minutes later she ran back the group and gave them each three pictures. Everyone loved the one with the girls kissing the guys. When the group went back into the Ball room, everyone had left. All who was left was Shiori, Gatenmaru, and a boy.

"Mamma, look at the pictures!" Kagome yelled.

"Whoa, chill honey. I'm not deaf." Shiori said.

"Oh sorry, but look." Kagome handed her the pictures and laughed.

"These are beautiful sweetie."

"I'm going to frame them and put them in the human house." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome, speaking of humans."

That's when Kagome noticed the boy. He had short black hair. He was wearing a pink and black tux. His eyes were silver blue; he was about a head taller than Kagome. "Whats a human doing here?"

"Kagome, we need you to turn him into a vampire." Gatenmaru said.

"What? Why would he need to be turned into a vampire?" Kagome asked backing up a little.

"Honey we just need you to. He's my human son. When your father and I were human we had him. That was sixteen years ago, we need you to. Please." Shiori said.

"Why didn't you tell us about him?" Kikyo asked.

"We didn't even know he was still alive." Shiori said.

"Kagome we will be right here, all the way." Naraku said, Kikyo nodded.

"Okay." Kagome then walked up to the boy, she put her hands on his face and bit her lip. She then put her lips on his and then bit his lip so that their blood would mix. She pushed all the blood into his mouth.

"Swallow." Kikyo said.

The boy swallowed. Kagome pulled back, took a few steps back and fell to the ground. She started to glow a pink color. She looked up at the boy, he was glowing a blue color. He looked at her, then he felt everything in him changing. He screamed in pain. His teeth turned to fangs, his nails grew longer, his hair went down to his mid thigh. His eye color changed to blood red. When the transformation was done he looked at everyone.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Oh Musou, you look wonderful. Now Naraku has a brother. This is so exciting." Shiori clapped.

"Naraku, I need blood." Kagome whispered.

Naraku started to walk over to Kagome to help her up, but she got up and charged at him. She grabbed him by the neck and pushed him towards the wall. She kissed a spot on his neck and then licked it. She then stuck her fangs into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head back. He liked it when she sucked his blood, but it sometimes felt strange since they were siblings. Shiori told him she only sucks his and Kikyo's blood because they are pure bloods. When she was done she licked the blood up and kissed the spot. She stepped back and smiled at him. He knew what was coming next. She passed out and fell towards him, he caught her, picked her up and took her over to the others.

"Inuyasha come with me. Kikyo you to. The rest you can take a guest room, mother please show them to one." Naraku said and started to walk towards a hallway. The three walked down two hallways and up one staircase. They finally arrived to double doors. Kikyo opened it to reveal a big bed in the middle of the room. There was a dresser and a desk with a mirror and a small stool. The walls were painted a crimson color, with black floor boards. The bed was fit for at least four people. It had four post holding up a black curtain, the blankest were crimson and the pillows were the only thing that was blue. Naraku walked over to the bed and placed Kagome there. He then looked at the other two and walked across the hall into his room. The two followed him.

"You know what this means right Kikyo?" Naraku asked.

"He's going to be attached to her." Kikyo said sitting on his bed.

"Inuyasha, how do you feel about Kagome?" Naraku asked.

"I really don't know, I just met her." Inuyasha said.

"Well do you at least like her?" Kikyo asked taking her shoes off.

"Well yeah I guess."

"Now that Musou has her blood in him, he will be drawn to her. Why didn't mom have one of us do it?" Naraku asked sitting on the floor rubbing his neck.

"Well for one I have Bankotsu and I don't think you would want him attached to you. But don't you think it is odd? He doesn't even look like us, in his human form. Yes he has black hair, but his eyes were different. Moms, dads, yours, Kagome's and mine are brown. Not silver blue."

-Kagome's dream-

"_Gatenmaru!!!!" was heard throughout the castle. Kagome and Kikyo got out of bed and ran towards their parent's room where they met Naraku standing out side the door. Kagome burst through the door and saw that a man with silver blue long hair and silver blue eyes, was standing above her mother about to pierce her with a silver sword through the heart. Shiori saw her kids and knew exactly what to do. She kicked the man in the chest and ran to Kagome. The man got up and started to chase her, but when she got to Kagome she tore the eye patch off and Kagome immediately glowed a pink color and she was raised into the air, you could see the pink from miles away and everyone was knocked to their feet from the rush of power. Kagome was screaming from pain. When the man got up he charged at Kagome, but to bad for him he was automatically killed by the pink glow. When he was nothing but ash, Shiori threw a cross at Kagome and the pink glow subsided and she fell to the ground. Shiori went over to her daughter and covered her right eye with a piece of cloth." Kikyo go get one of her patches and hurry." She said._

-End-

"AAHH!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed, she sat straight up and was sweating. She then heard people running toward her. Kikyo and Naraku burst through the doors with sword ready to fight, Inuyasha had his claws ready to fight. Kagome got up and ran to Kikyo and Naraku.

"Its him! It's the man that killed daddy!!" she cried in their arms. Her hair was all messy and her makeup was smeared.

"Who?" Kikyo asked.

"Musou."

"Musou? How?" Kikyo asked looking at Naraku.

"I don't know, it was his plan for me to give him blood. Where is mom and dad?"

"I…I don't know."

"We have to find them before Musou kills them, which will be kind of difficult to kill dad since he's already dead, but still." Kagome grabbed Kikyo and pushed the boys out and yelled at them to change. She then walked over to their closet and took out two pairs of jeans and two tank tops. Kikyo grabbed two pairs of black boots and gloves. The girls exchanged what they needed and grabbed their swords. They knew exactly how to kill him, silver sword or Kagome's eye. But that was a last resort. Before leaving Kikyo grabbed another eye patch, just in case.

The guys had put on a pair of jeans and black muscle shirts. They put on boots and Naraku gave Inuyasha something to tie his hair with and a silver sword.

"If you get close enough, pierce him through the heart." Naraku said.

"What if we cant kill him?" Inuyasha asked tying his hair in a high ponytail.

"Then we use Kagome." Inuyasha looked at him a little confused, but the guys met up with the girls and went to Shiori's and Gatenmaru's room.

Kikyo opened the door and went in first. It was pitch black.

"Naraku, put all our guest into a dreamful sleep." Kagome said.

"Right, Magama unenäod." Naraku said, and all the people besides who was with Naraku went to sleep.

"Guys, I think you might want to see this." Kikyo said. Everybody went into the room and Kagome gasped. In the room Shiori and Gatenmaru were being held in a dream cell. While in a dream cell, the people cannot move. Their identity is taken and other people role play as them. "And this would be why they insisted that Kagome give him blood."

"You are very smart Kikyo. Now that I have Kagome's blood in me it will make it easier to kill her. Then I will kill you all." Musou said walking out of a shadow.

"You bastard. She's my little sister! I will kill you first!!" Kikyo yelled and charged at him.

"Kikyo no!" Naraku yelled going after her. He was to late. Kikyo was stabbed in the stomach.

"You missed." She said gasping for air.

"Did I now?" Musou looked up and saw that Kagome had fallen to the ground. "Did you forget, when you two are hurt she also feels the pain?"

"No, Kagome!" Kikyo yelled.

"Naraku, save her." Kagome barely made out.

Naraku didn't need to be told twice. He charged at Musou sword ready. Musou had pulled his sword out of Kikyo and threw her towards the dream cell. She had become unconscious. Naraku's and Musou's sword had made a clank noise from hitting each other.

"Inuyasha, if I die drink my blood and take over my position of queen, just be a king." Kagome whispered.

"No, don't even talk like that." Inuyasha had her in his arms.

"Naraku, lost. Hnn, if you are going to fight, do it now." Kagome said and placed her hand on his face. Inuyasha placed her down softly and got up, he pulled out his sword. His eyes flashing red every other second. He charged at the Musou.

"Well aren't we a feisty fighter. Who are you fighting for? Kagome? You don't even love her!" Musou yelled.

"It doesn't matter that I don't love her! You hurt Kikyo! Which in turn hurt Kagome! I will kill you!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No! Stop!" a girl yelled.

Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome standing in her human form.

* * *

**Sierra: Okay guys I just wanted to ask if any of you have seen Inuyasha, he is still missig and Kagome came back emptied handed.....**

**Well if he gets eaten by big flying bird demons its his own fault. Next time we will have Miroku so i need to make sure there will be some guards around incase he goes all pervert on me. Stay tuned!**


	6. Memory Two

**Sierra: Hey there everyone how you doin?**

**Miroku: Girls in the audience, will you bear my children?**

**Sierra: *bonks Miroku on the head* Are you a idiot? girls out there are probably still in there preteen stage. You cant be asking questions like that!**

**Miroku: Then will you bear my children, Sierra? **

**Sierra: *eye twitches* Umm...i dont own anybody, have a nice read....Guards!!! Take him to Sango and tell her he wants kids again.**

* * *

_Chapter six: Memory two_

"_Kagome where are you? The coronation is going to start soon." Kikyo yelled. Kagome was now sixteen in human terms and was ready to take the position of Queen of the Demon Realm. Kikyo and Naraku had lost her though, and if they didn't find her they would be in trouble. Kikyo was running around town, she first stopped at the flower shop. She wasn't there. She then went to the bakery, still cant find her. Her last stop was a new dress shop called, __Pierre de la Robe de Magasin. Such a long name, and in French to. _

"_Wow our lives are like based around France. I wish we could go visit some day." Kikyo walked into the shop and looked around. "Hello!"_

"_Mamma mia, you do not have to yell. I was right here." A man said. He was dressed in black pants, a gold shirt, a gold and black cape, boots, turquoise eyes and he had messy black hair. _

_Kikyo was surprised. Who was he? She knew everyone in this realm, yet she didn't know him._

"_I'm sorry, I'm just looking for my sister Kagome. Have you seen her. She looks like me, only younger." Kikyo asked._

"_You mean that girl?" Pierre asked as he pointed to a girl sitting on a chair sipping some tea._

"_Ka-go-me!" Kikyo hissed through her teeth. Kagome looked up and put a smile on._

"_Hi Kikyo, I was waiting for you. Pierre this is my sister, Kikyo this is Pierre. And this is his shop." Kagome smiled. All of Kikyo's anger disappeared when she saw Kagome smile, her sister always had a way of doing that._

"_Well Kagome, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but we have a coronation to get to. So lets go." Kikyo said walking towards the door._

"_Okay so I'll see you later Pierre. I promise she's a lot nicer, she's just shy around a guy she likes!" Kagome waved at Pierre. Kikyo blushed and walked faster towards the coronation hall. On their way there they bumped into Naraku. _

"_I see you found her." He said._

"_Yeah." Was all Kikyo said._

"_Naraku, we have to go back to that store. For one I like the dresses and two Kik's has a crush on the owner." Kagome laughed._

"_I do not!"Kikyo yelled._

"_Do to."_

"_Do not."_

"_Do to."_

"_Do not."_

"_Do to and you know it." Kagome laughed._

"_Alright children enough, we are here. Remember to be professional, Kagome." Naraku said._

"_I'm always professional, they are just too professional." Kikyo and Naraku laughed at that._

_They walked in and were immediately rushed to get their appropriate clothes on. _

_-1 hour later-_

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls. Please rise for the Queens family." An announcer guy said._

_A couple walked in. The girl was wearing a white dress that stopped at her ankles in the front but flowed into a tail in the back. She had on white gloves and white high heels. Her silver hair was curled and flowing over her shoulder. She wore no makeup or jewelry. He partner was wearing a black and white tux. He was holding her hand in the air about chest height, and her hand was on top of his._

"_Pronouncing, Shiori and Gatenmaru, parents of the Queen." The two walked down an isle and went off to the left. Another couple came out. The female was wearing a blue dress with a white cape. The dress went down to the floor and made it a little difficult for her to walk. She was barefooted. All that accompanied her feet was ankle bracelets that had chains hanging down them. Her black hair was curled as well and hanging down behind her shoulder. The male was wearing a peach shirt with black pants, he was also barefooted. He had on a white caep and his hair was tied at the nape of his neck. The two walked down the isle her hand on top of his._

"_Pronouncing, Kikyo and Naraku. Princess and Prince of our realm, and sister and brother to our Queen." Kikyo walked to the right and stood on a platform in front of a chair. Naraku went to the left and stood in front of a chair as well. Then a girl in a crimson dress walked down the isle. Her dress hugged all her curves, and it went down like Kikyo's dress. She was barefooted, and had no makeup or jewelry on either. Her hair was like the other females, curled. _

"_Pronouncing, Kagome, Queen of the Demon Realm." As she walked down the isle everyone stood. She walked straight down and stood in front of a chair. A man then came out with three boys behind him. Each boy was caring a pillow with a crown sitting on it. _

_He stopped at Naraku first. "Naraku Vamp Ire Higurashi, do you take the position of Prince of the Demon Realm? To abide by its rules, to see fit to all your duties, to mark a woman demon as yours? Do you of this date, time and year take the position as Prince?" The man asked._

"_I do." Naraku said, the man then grabbed a crown made of pure gold and placed it on his head. He then moved down to Kikyo._

"_Kikyo Vamp Ire Higurashi, do you take the position of Princess of the Demon Realm? To abide by its rules, to see fit to all your duties, to mark a man demon as yours? Do you of this date, time and year take the position as Princess?"_

"_I do." Kikyo then bowed a little so the man could reach her head and put a crown made out of pure gold as well on her. He then walked to Kagome._

"_Kagome Vamp Ire Higurashi, do you take the position of Queen? To protect out realm with everything you got, to not drink any humans blood; to see that we grow as a city, to find a demon man and mark him as yours and to fulfill your duty as Queen? Do you of this date, time and year take the position of Queen?"_

"_I do." Kagome smiled. He then put a crown made of pure gold with one blood red gem in the middle on her head._

"_I here by proclaim to you, Prince Naraku, Princess Kikyo and Queen Kagome. May they lead us to greatness." Everyone clapped and the three teens left. They went to their rooms changed into some jeans and a t shirt and went to their place. _

_Kikyo was sitting on the fountain ledge with Kagome lying next to her. Naraku was sitting on the ground in front of them._

"_What do we do now?" Kagome asked twirling a flower in between her index finger and thumb._

"_I don't know. Guess we wait for out first problem to solve." Kikyo said._

"_I want to go to school."_

"_What? You don't need to, you've been alive for sixteen thousand years, and besides that we don't have a school here." Kikyo said._

"_Then we will make one; that will be our first project. But I don't want to go to school here, I want to go to a human school."_

"_Why do you want to go to a human school?" Naraku asked_

"_Kikyo goes to a human school and her school has demons." Kagome whined._

"_I only go to that school because Inutashio wanted me to watch over his kids." Kikyo laughed._

"_Well you need help and who better than your sister, the Queen of the demon realm?"_

"_I don't know, you will have to ask mom and dad."_

"_Inutashio's son, you're dating him. What is he like?" _

"_He's funny, caring, hot, athletic, popular and smart."_

"_But you don't love him?"_

"_He's not my marked one, no matter how hard I try to love him I just turn out hating him a little."_

"_Interesting."_

"_What?"_

"_That such a beautiful thing could be so ugly."_

"_I am not ugly, I just cant love him. And you out of anyone should know what that means." Kikyo half yelled._

"_I was talking about the flower. Its beautiful, but its ugly from all the bugs." Kagome said tossing the flower into the fountain._

"_May I interrupt this little get together?" a man said._

"_Inutashio! We were just talking about you." Kagome yelled running up to the man._

"_I know, I could hear you." He smiled._

"_Whats wrong Inutashio?" Kikyo asked standing up._

"_Oh I just wanted to let Kagome know that her wish is coming true. She will be attending a human school."_

"_Which one?" Kagome asked._

"_I don't know yet." _

"_Okay." Kagome said._

"_Kikyo you must get ready for your school though, it starts in thirty minutes. Kagome come with me." Inutashio said._

"_Okay, have a good day at school Kiks." Kagome waved at her._

_-30 minutes later-_

"_Inuyasha!! Inuyasha!! Guess what!" Sango practically yelled at him, although he was like two feet away from her._

"_Gosh Sango, can't you like talk in a normal voice?" He asked._

"_No, but who cares about that? Guess what?"_

"_Oh fine, what?"_

"_A new girl is coming today!" Sango squealed with excitement. _

"_And?" Inuyasha could care less; all he needed was Kikyo, and his occasional sister, Sango._

"_Aw come on Inu, can't you show some excitement? You put me down all the time." Sango pouted._

"_I'm sure Miroku would love to know that a new girl is coming." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. _

"_Shut up you bast-"Sango was cut off._

"_Excuse me?"Came a small feminine voice._

_The two teens turned around to see a girl with long raven black hair, one chocolate gold eye and the other was being covered by a patch. She was wearing a blue dress with a yellow sweater over it. She had on white sneakers and was wearing a cross necklace that had a blue diamond in the middle._

"_Oh my word, are you the new girl?" Sango asked._

"_Umm…yes." She replied._

"_Oh wow, well I'm Sango, and this is my brother Inuyasha." Sango said._

"_You guys are inu hanyou, but you look like humans." The girl said looking a little disappointed._

"_How the hell did you know that?" Inuyasha and Sango asked her at the same time._

"_I can see it in your eyes, and you didn't say no."_

"_Well then yes we are. We have to hide our identity or we would have trouble all the time." Sango frowned._

"_What a pity, I hate how society doesn't except half demons, yet they except mikos and witches and vampires and full demons." The girl said. _

"_Well anyway, whats your name?" Sango asked._

"_Kagome." Kagome said._

_

* * *

_

**Sierra: So what did you guys think? Well in other news, we have gotten a random tip that Inuyasha was seen near somebodies house, if it was your house please call 1-800-find-inuyasha. Your help is much appreciated.**

**Next time we will have Inutashio on the show so look foward to that!**


	7. The fight and return home

**Sierra: hey everyone! Today Inutashio is joining me, so Inutashio how do you feel about your role in this fic?**

**Inutashio: Umm well you know I'm all for it as long as i get my check.**

**Sierra: Ch...check?**

**Inutashio: Yeah, inuyasha told me that we would be getting a check.**

**Sierra: Well okay, as long as you havent told anyone then yes you are getting a check.**

**Inutashio: Oh dont worry, i've told everyone.**

**Sierra: *cries* There goes my mansion...**

**Inutashio: Well just a reminder, Sierra doesnt own us!**

* * *

_Chapter seven: The fight and return to home_

"What?" he asked in disbelief at what she just said.

"No, don't kill him. I have to kill him." she said.

"But your human." Inuyasha said.

" I have to give you something that only my human form can give you." Kagome said. She walked over to Inuyasha. Put her hands up to his head and dropped a chain around his neck. "Release your demon self."

When Kagome finished saying that Inuyasha turned full demon. His eyes were blood red his hair a little longer, his fangs and nails were loner. He had purple markings on his face as well.

"Inuyasha I know you love Kikyo, but you are not her marked one. She holds no love for you. I hold a lot of love for you, you cant even begin to understand." Kagome said.

"Well isn't that a pretty speech coming from her majesty." Musou said.

"Külmutama, and stay frozen till I kill you!" Kagome yelled emitting a blue light from her hand. She then grabbed her cross necklace and turned back into a demon herself. "Inuyasha, you don't know how long I have been wanting to do this. I couldn't do it because you were a half demon so Kikyo gave me the necklace around your neck to make you full demon. Forgive me if you didn't want this, but you are my only hope." She then stepped on her tippy toes and kissed a spot on his neck then licked it and stuck her fangs into his skin. As Kagome sucked Inuyasha's blood Kikyo and Naraku woke up. From their sister's intake of blood they were being revived to.

When Kagome was done drinking Inuyasha's blood, she licked the wound and yanked the chain that she put on him and he changed back to half demon. She then kissed the wound. When she stepped back Naraku grabbed Inuyasha to get behind Kagome, Kikyo walked up behind Kagome.

"Sulatada." Kagome said. Then Musou unfroze. He gathered himself and charged at Kagome. "Die like your father." She said and with that Kikyo tore her eye patch off. Kagome immediately glowed a pink color and she was raised into the air, you could see the pink from miles away and everyone was knocked to their feet from the rush of power. Kagome was screaming from pain. When Musou charged at Kagome he was automatically killed by the pink glow. When he was nothing but ash, Kikyo threw a cross at Kagome and the pink glow subsided and she fell to the ground. Kikyo pulled out the eye patch she brought and put it over Kagome's eye.

"You see why no one can see her eye?" Kikyo asked looking at Inuyasha.

"Yeah." He answered. Naraku picked Kagome up and took her to a door. He turned towards Kikyo before walking through the door.

"I suggest you wake up Sango, Miroku, Rin and Bankotsu. They cant stay here any longer. We will wait here for you." Naraku said.

"Just say the spell." Kikyo said walking down to the room were all the human guest were and Sango.

"Üles ärkama." Naraku said. Everybody came out of the room wearing jeans and a shirt. They walked over to Naraku and then followed him through. When they came to the other side Kagome woke up.

"I'm taking Inuyasha and Sango home." She said.

"Okay, I'll take Rin home and Kik's take Bankotsu ad Miroku home." Naraku said putting Kagome down.

"I'll go home with Sango and Inuyasha. I want to see my boyfriend." Rin said, "Go back home Naraku, I know this world weakens you."

"Thank you Rin. I will see you all later." Naraku then kissed Rin on the cheek and left.

"Well lets get going." Kagome said walking out of the house.

-five minutes later-

"I'm sorry Sango, I forgot my human state is weaker than my demon state." Kagome said. About 3 minutes into their way home Kagome had collapsed from exhaustion.

"It's okay Kagome, your not that heavy." Sango smiled, she offered to carry Kagome since Inuyasha wouldn't.

About ten minutes later they were at the Takashi residents. Sango walked in first and then Inuyasha and Rin. They walked into the living room and found their parents.

"Inutashio!" Kagome yelled and jumped at him.

"Ka-Kagome?" Inutashio said.

"The Ball was so cool, look at the pictures we got done." Kagome said handing him the pictures.

"You act like such a kid some times." Inutashio sighed.

"Its your son's blood effect on me." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha.

"You suck his blood?!" Inutashio all but yelled.

"I made sure he was full demon, I'm not that stupid. Oh and Menomaru's son came, and he faked to be our brother and I gave him my blood to turn him into a vampire then he attacked us and I had to use my eye to kill him. Tonight was not a good night at all." Kagome sighed.

"Speaking of tonight, what happened to your parents?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh Naraku took them out of the dream cell."

"Oh. I'm going to bed."

"Me to, Kagome you want to come?" Sango asked.

"Okay, sleep over! Come one Rin!" Kagome yelled.

"RIN!!!" a male voice yelled.

"FLUFFY!!!!" Rin squealed. When she saw Sesshomaru come down he was wearing red pajama pants and no shirt, she jumped at him. "I'll skip that offer Kagome, I have my man here." Sesshomaru then walked back to his bedroom.

"Does, umm Fluffy know about Naraku?" Kagome asked Sango.

"I have no idea." Sango said and led Kagome to her bedroom and got her some pj's and then all the teens went to sleep.

"Well, that was interesting." Izayoi said.

"The girls are kissing the guys in this picture, and look there's Shippo." Inutashio said handing the picture to Izayoi.

"Is that Miroku?"

"Yeah, he is Kagome's human brother. We are so framing this one." Inutashio handed her a picture. The group of teens were all standing in front of the fountain and Inuyasha has his arm around Kagome and Kagome is looking at Inuyasha with so much love in her eyes.

* * *

**Sierra: My life savings has just gone out the window.....Well on the bright side we will be having Izayoi next time. Cant wait! Stay tuned.**


	8. I think I love you

**Sierra: Hey everyone I am sorry i haven't been updating constantly but I will get two chapters up today so just hold on for a little longer. **

**Izayoi: Sierra, have you found my son yet?**

**Sierra: No, I'm sorry but i did get this lead from someone so we should find him soon.**

**Izayoi: Well here is his collar so when you find him make sure you put it on him. *hands Sierra the collar***

**Sierra: Thanks a bunch Izayoi. Well shall we begin?**

**Izayoi: Yes we shall, remember everyone, Sierra doesn't own us.**

* * *

_Chapter eight: I think I love you Part one_

Inuyasha woke up at around 10 o'clock in the morning. He got up and went down stairs. When he walked into the kitchen he saw Kagome, Sango, Rin and Izayoi all drinking something. Izayoi was drinking coffee, Sango was drinking milk, Rin was drinking soda, that girl practically lived on soda, and Kagome was drinking red wine. Sango had let Kagome borrow some of her pj's and leave it to Inuyasha to think she looks hot. She was wearing purple silk shorts that went to mid thigh and a purple silk tank top. Rin was also wearing some of Sango's pajamas. She was wearing long black pants and a black tank. Sango was wearing the same as Rin and Izayoi had her robe on. As Inuyasha was just admiring Kagome Inutashio came into the kitchen. He saw that his son was eyeing Kagome and decided to annoy him about it.

"Soo son you like what you see eh?" Inutashio asked wrapping an arm around Inuyasha's shoulders.

"What? I have no idea what you talking about." Inuyasha blushed.

"Then why are you drooling?" Inutashio was pointing to drool that was on his face.

Inuyasha immediately wiped it off and said 'keh' before walking to the refrigerator. Sesshomaru then walked down stair and saw everyone. His attention was caught by something new on the wall. He walked over and saw a group of teens standing in front of a fountain. He saw his dead cousin Shippo, Inuyasha, Sango Kikyo, and Rin. Those were the people he recognized. But as he looked at Rin he saw that a man had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hey Rin, who the hell is this guy?" Sesshomaru asked pointing at the picture.

Rin got up and walked over to Sesshomaru. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped onto his back, "That's my demon brother Naraku. He is Kagome's blood brother, the Prince of the Demon Realm. Didn't Inutashio tell you that?" she said.

"No. Why does he have his arm wrapped around you?"

"Oh Fluffy, you aren't jealous are you? We love each other like brother and sister." Rin smiled.

"They act like brother and sister." Inuyasha said sipping some water.

"So he's nothing more than your brother?"

"Yup. Don't worry, if you don't hold it against me I won't hold you thinking that Kagome sucking your blood is better than our sex." Rin smiled.

"Rin, be quiet!" Sesshomaru whispered.

"Oh my mistake. Now doggy take me back to my seat." She smiled.

"Watch it woman, or one day I might drop you." Sesshomaru threatened.

"The day you drop me is the day I break up with you, Flu-ffy." Rin said. Sesshomaru then looked hurt and sad.

"Did I hurt Fluffy's feelings? I'm sorry, let me make it better." Rin said and kissed him on his temple.

"You are very evil, how do I put up with you?"

"You love me and that's how you put up with me." Rin smiled and got off his back and sat back down in her seat.

Inuyasha was keeping his eyes on Kagome the whole time. The way she laughed was like honey. The way she smiled could melt the most frozen man on earth. Her eye, her dark chocolate eye was hypnotizing. Her body was so perfect, her milky pale smooth skin. Her smell was just as good, sakura and peaches and honey, such a perfect mix. Kagome glanced at him and noticed he was staring at her. She blushed and looked away. He saw her blush and smirked. He made that blush appear, he felt so proud.

"Well I have to get going. I promised Ayame I would go shopping with her. Rin, Kagome would you like to come?" Sango asked.

"Sure." Both girls said.

"How about I call Miroku and Kouga up and we can all have dates. It would be like my first group date." Kagome smiled. She then looked at Inuyasha, "You're coming to."

"What? Says who?" he asked.

"Me, if not I can torture you through the mark, so I suggest you come." Kagome smirked.

"Fine I'll go. Let's get changed though." Inuyasha said, not wanting to be tortured. He was truly scared of her when it came to bodily torture. After seeing what her eye could do, he wasn't going to take any chances.

About thirty minutes pasted. Kouga, Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were down stairs waiting for the girls.

"Man they sure do take a long time." Inuyasha said.

"Well excuse me if we want to look good for our men." Sango snorted. Sango was wearing blue faded jeans and a purple tube top. She had her hair up in two pig tails and she had on white sneakers. She wasn't wearing any makeup or jewelry. She walked over to Miroku and grabbed him by the color. "We will meet ya guys there." Sango said and then left. Rin then walked over to Sesshomaru. She was wearing light blue capris with a white tang top. She had on blue sandals and had her hair braided. She was wearing a necklace that had seashells on them. She grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door.

"I guess that leaves us." Kouga said looking at Inuyasha then at Kagome. She was wearing a jean mini skirt with a pink halter top. Her hair was put into a high ponytail and she was wearing sandals.

"We can go in my car." She said and walked out the door to her car. Her purse was already in it so she was caring her keys.

They walked over to her SSC Ultimate Aero, the guys were drooling.

"Man girl, when it comes to cars you have good taste." Kouga said.

"You have no idea." Kagome murmured to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing." Kagome smiled and opened the doors. Kouga got into the back and Inuyasha was in the passenger's seat. She turned the radio on and it was playing Boyfriend by Jordan Pruitt. Kagome started to sing along, until her phone vibrated. She pulled it out and saw she got a text from Sango.

**Hey Kagome, turn your music up!**

Kagome laughed and sent '**OK**' and turned the music up. She pulled up by Sango's car and rolled her window down. Sango did the same thing. They started to sing together, annoying the guys. By the time the song was done they had arrived at the mall. Everyone got out of their car and locked them. It took Kagome a little longer because she had many locks on her car. The group then walked into the mall. They walked to the food court and met up with Ayame.

"Hey guys, I could like hear you a mile away." Ayame laughed.

"What did you say?" Kouga asked.

"Kagome I think we made them deaf." Sango said.

"I think so." Kagome smiled.

The group walked over to the restaurant stores. They all decided on Mos Burgers. Rin, Sango, Ayame, and Miroku got Spicy Mos Burger with coke. Kouga, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got Shrimp Cutlet Burger and a coke. Kagome got Spicy Mos Burger, Chicken Burger, and the Mos Burger. She had brought a bottle filled with red wine so she didn't get anything to drink. She walked over to the table where everyone was sitting, sat down and started to eat.

"Kagome? How the hell do you stay so skinny if you eat like a pig?" Sango asked.

"Hmm, I don't know." Kagome smiled. About thirty minutes later the girls dragged the guys into a dress store.

"Wow these are so pretty. I wonder when prom is." Rin said.

"I think they are deciding on May 2nd." Ayame said.

"What is the theme?" Sango asked.

"They are deciding between Under the Sea and Night in Venice." Ayame said. Ayame was on the Student Council at school so she helped with the prom and such.

"They should do Night in Venice." Rin said.

"Why?"

"Cause this dress would look good on me in Venice." The girls laughed.

"Let's try some dresses on, and see what the boys think." Sango said.

"Hey guys you sit here ok. We are going to try some dresses on and you guys are the judges." Rin said then the girls went into the dressing room.

Sango came out first. She was wearing a pinkish dress that had sequins going down. There were a lot at the top of the dress but fewer about the waist. There was a ribbon tied under the bust and it tied into a ribbon in the front. It went down to her knees and she was wearing white high heels.

Rin came out wearing a dark blue dress. It was opened back beside the criss cross straps from the top. It had silver designs on the straps and on the part right above her but that was holding a tail for the dress. The dress cupped her breast perfectly revealing just a little as it went into a low v-neck. The dress had a slit in it starting at her thigh and she was wearing diamond white high heels.

Ayame then walked out. The dress was pure white, strapless with black ribbon going around her waist tying into a small bow. It went a little past her knees and her shoes were clear with black ribbon and it tied up her leg.

All the guys like them and said that they had to get those and no other.

Then Kagome walked out. She was wearing a white, strapless dress. There was a lace fabric on top of the silk dress that had flowery designs on it. It covered the whole bust area and then split down the front after a ribbon bow tied around under the bust. She had on white high heels.

All the guys were in a daze. She looked like a Greek goddess.

'_Man she looks beautiful in that dress. Why is she doing this to me. She's making me love her.' _Inuyasha thought.

"Oh my gosh Kagome that looks perfect on you." Rin said.

"Okay, we are all getting these dresses. No if's, and's or but's."Sango said, Ayame nodded to agree with her. So the girls went and got changed back into their other clothes and went and bought their clothes. The guys bought the dresses for them though, after much arguing, but got the girls to agree. Kagome though had practically thrown the dress at Inuyasha after he offered to buy it. She leaned towards him and said, "Naraku would kill me for such the large bill." Then she walked over to get the other girls to agree with her.

After they got the dress everyone went home. Kagome took Inuyasha and Sango, Sesshomaru took Rin and Kouga; Kouga's car was still at the Takashi residents and Miroku and Ayame left together in her car.

"Gosh I can't believe Kikyo is your sister Kagome. No wonder you two look so alike." Sango said.

"Yeah, I heard that you guys didn't really like her." Kagome said.

"Yeah she acted like a stick was up her ass. But hey if we get to know her better hopefully she won't act like that anymore."

"She's really a fun person to be around, I don't know why she would act like that."

"Neither do I, she seems to act differently around you though."

"Because she is my guardian in a way." Kagome smiled.

"Oh." Sango then sat back and enjoyed the rest of the way to her house.

* * *

**Sierra: Hey guys just a little side note, I have been spelling 'collar' as 'color' I am terribly sorry. I plan on correcting that in the future. Well next time we will be having Sesshomaru so stay tuned.**


	9. It comes down to I love you

**Sierra: Hey guys, hwo you doin? Here is the next chapter. It is kind of a filler but it has some important facts in it. **

**Sesshomaru: Sierra, next time make Kagome suck my blood not my fathers. It feels so good when she does it to me.**

**Sierra: Sesshomaru, shh, you'll give everything away. **

**Sesshomaru: My bad, but anyway ake sure i get my check. i have to get going, Rin wanted to go to the spa today.**

**Sierra: What check?! And what Spa? Why wasn't i invited? that is so rude. Fine walk away see if i give you a check. Well anyway peoples, here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

**Sierra doesnt own Inuyasha or friends, tootles.**

* * *

_Chapter nine: It comes down to I love you_

Inutashio and Izayoi planned for Kagome and Inuyasha to take care of children for about three days to see how good they are at parenting. Today they were going to take Inuyasha's nieces somewhere Kagome decides.

"Dad! Mom! We're here!" a female yelled. Inutashio and Izayoi walked out and saw their daughter standing with her husband and two daughters.

"Kagura honey how are you?" Izayoi said as she hugged her.

"I'm good mom." Kagura said. She had black hair and gold eyes. She was a head taller than her mother, and she was beautiful. She was in her human form now, but she still looked like a dog demon.

"Give it to me! INUYASHA!" a girl screamed.

"Wow they are up early." Kagura laughed.

"Oh that's not Sango dear, that's Kagome." Izayoi said. Then two teenagers came running down the stairs. Inuyasha was laughing holding something in his hand, and Kagome was steaming, she was also in her demon form.

"Aw come on Kagome I like you better this way." Inuyasha teased jumping over the couch.

"I can't go out in public like this! Give it back or I will take this patch off and kill you!" Kagome screamed pointing to the patch.

"Oh fine, but don't think I'm scared or something." Inuyasha pouted.

"I know you're scared, I can smell it." She grabbed the necklace from Inuyasha and put it around her neck. She then walked over to Inutashio. "I feel like I'm going to faint." She told him.

"Maybe you need blood." He smiled.

"I'll ask Sesshomaru." She joked.

"Aw Kagome don't be mean like that." He said as he pushed her against a wall and took the necklace off her. After Kagome changed into a vampire she kissed then licked a spot on his neck and stuck her fangs in his neck.

"Mom what are they doing?" Kagura asked.

"Oh she's a vampire and only can suck the blood of full blood demons. And according to them Inutashio is her blood bank." Izayoi smiled.

"Oh."

Once Kagome finished she licked the spot and then kissed it, that's when she noticed the people looking at them.

"Oh you must be Kagura. Hi I'm Kagome. I'm the queen of the demon realm. You're a full demon, you must be Fluffy's full sister." Kagome said, putting the necklace back on. She was wearing a long jean skirt and a white tank top. She had on white tennis shoes and her hair was but into a high ponytail.

"It's nice to meet you to." Kagura smiled.

"Sorry you had to see that, but if I didn't suck on his blood I might not even made it to the front door."

"Oh its ok, would you like to meet the kids you will be parenting this week?"

"Parenting? This week?" Kagome was confused.

"Oh umm well Kagome you and Inuyasha will be taking care of these two angels for a week. It's to see how well you are at parenting. Inutashio said that your mother wants you to do this." Izayoi said.

"Well then let's see the two angels." Kagome smiled.

"Okay this is Karma, she's five and the baby is Shiru. Oh and this is my husband Shirma." Kagura said. Karma was wearing a yellow dress and had her brown hair brushed and a yellow headband in it. She had purple gray eyes and was actually tall for her age, she went up to Kagura's waist. The baby, who was about two, was wearing a pink dress. Her blonde hair was in pig tails and she had green eyes.

"Oh my gosh they are so cute." Kagome said.

"Hey Kagura what are you doing here?" Inuyasha said, finally noticing his sister. He was wearing jeans a red shirt with a black jacket. He had his hair braided and over his shoulder.

"Well Inuyasha you and Kagome will be taking care of my babies for a week." Kagura smiled.

"What?!" Inuyasha half yelled.

"KAGURA!" Sango yelled.

"Sango, how are you?" Kagura said as Sango basically pounced on her.

"I'm good, you brought the kids? Oh wait that's right Kagome and Yasha are taking care of them this week. Well you two better get on your way." Sango shewed them out of the house. Kagome walked out to her car. Karma was holding her right hand and Kagome was holding the baby with her left hand. Inuyasha had two car seats in his hands.

"Inuyasha do you want me to put the car seats in or do you think you can do it?" Kagome asked.

"I think I can do it." He said.

After about ten minutes and the help of Kagome the car seats were in the car properly. She got Karma in the seat and then Shiru. Kagome got in the drivers seat and Inuyasha the passengers seat. Kagome then drove off towards the east.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked.

"A surprise." Kagome smiled. "Are you cuties hungry?" Kagome asked the children.

"Yeah!" Karma giggled.

"Okay so we will stop at WacDonalds and then go on to our destination.

"Yay!"

About thirty minutes later they were back on course and heading towards their destination.

Kagome got onto the highway and drove for about ten miles and then got off. She traveled another five miles and then pulled into a gated property. She got out then got the children out. Inuyasha took Karma and waited for Kagome to get Shiru. Kagome then walked to a gated garden.

"This is where we lived when I was 14. This was my garden, and there is a fun playground in the middle of it." She said and then walked, Inuyasha followed with Karma in his arms.

They stayed there for about two hours. They played on the playground set and walked through the garden, the walked to the pond right by the house and watched the fishes swim by. Kagome took them into the house and made them a quick snack before leaving. Kagome and Inuyasha got Karma and Shiru back in the car seats, and they had fallen asleep on the way out to the car.

"So how long does it take to get back?" Inuyasha asked.

"About an hour," Kagome said and then looked up at the sky, "I hope it doesn't rain." She then got in the car and they drove off to the house.

About 50 minutes later they arrived at the Takashi house. Inuyasha and Kagome got the sleeping children and brought them in.

"Where will the sleep?" Kagome asked.

"In their room, we had a room made for them because they were here every weekend." Inuyasha said and led her to the room. It was painted pink and had flowers everywhere. There was a bed and a crib. Kagome walked over to the crib and laid Shiru in it. She then covered the baby and kissed her forehead. Inuyasha laid Karma on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, he kissed her forehead as well. The two then walked out. Kagome had got her own room since she started living with the Takashi's. So she walked there. She pulled her necklace off and put some shorts and a tank top on. She sat on the bed, and pulled her knees to her chest. She _knew _it was coming.

Boom-Boom

Kagome covered her ears. She hated it when it rained. She pulled a blanket over her and covered her ears and eyes. She was starting to cry.

Boom-Boom

"Hey Inuyasha, you smell that?" Sango asked sniffing the air.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, "Fear?"

"Yeah and Kagome's scent is laced with it. Maybe you should go check on her."

Inuyasha walked up the stairs and stood in front of Kagome's door. He knocked and then walked in. He couldn't find her anywhere.

"Kagome?" he said. He then heard whimpering. He crossed the room to the closet. He opened the door and saw her cowering in the corner with the blanket over her head. He smelled salt to.

"Kagome whats wro-" but before he could continue his question, Kagome jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his waist and had her head on his chest.

"Kagome?"

"I hate the rain. I hate it when it thunders." She said.

"Why?" he asked. He picked her up and took her to the bed. He sat down with her on his lap. He stroked her hair.

"I had a human friend. He was the love of my life." When she said that Inuyasha felt hurt.

"You _had_?"

"Yes. He was my marked one. I was only ten then, but I knew he was meant for me. I exclaimed to him what the scar meant and showed him my demon side. He accepted all of me, and it's not like I could hurt him by sucking his blood or anything. But when the uppers found out that the mark was put on a human, they became angry. They said humans and demons are not supposed to love each other. So on a stormy night like this one I ran to his house. I could smell his blood two miles away in my room. When I got to his house I ran up the stairs and into his room. I saw one of the uppers stabbing him continuously. They wouldn't stop, no matter what I did. They had already killed his family, saving him for last. When they were finished they threw him on the ground and then disappeared. I fell to the ground and cried. That's how my fear of rain came about. I always picture his beautiful face covered in blood, and his last words to me before he went home. I love you." Kagome started to cry into Inuyasha's chest.

"But I thought the uppers are the ones who put the mark on the people."

"No, the uppers give us demons the power to mark other demons. They can't decide who. The power and the heart decide who."

"Oh, well do you think you will be fine for the rest of the night?" Inuyasha asked putting Kagome on the bed and walking towards the door. He turned around to get an answer but Kagome had dashed to his side gripping his shirt.

"Please, can I sleep with you?" she asked stray tears falling down her cheek.

He wiped them away with his thumb, "If it makes you feel better."

The two then walked to Inuyasha's room and slept in his bed. Inuyasha had somehow in the middle of the night wrapped his arm around Kagome's small body, protectively.

-Day two-

Kagome woke up at around eight in the morning. She got out of Inuyasha's grasp, after struggling a bit. She had taken a shower and put a blue sun dress on and put a new eye patch on. She then went and got Karma up and gave her a bath and dressed her in a pink plaid skirt with a pink shirt and matching vest. She put her hair into pigtails, then she woke Shiru up and gave her a bath. She put her into a jean skirt and a blue shirt with a jean jacket. She took them down to the kitchen and got them breakfast. About ten minutes later Inuyasha walked down to the kitchen.

"Hi daddy." Karma smiled.

"Daddy?" Inuyasha looked confused.

"Yeah, your mother and sister told them to call us that this week." Kagome said.

"Oh, great."

"You know, it's a good thing we have this week off from school."

"Yeah no kidding."

"To bad it's our spring break."

"Says you. I have nothing else to do so I'm fine doing this." Inuyasha said then sat down at the table next to Karma and Kagome. Kagome got up and got him the omelet, bacon and sausage she made. She also poured him some orange juice.

"So whats planned for today?" he asked.

"I was thinking about staying here and going swimming." Kagome answered. She then picked up the plates the children were using and put them in the sink.

"Swimming eh, sounds fun."

"Yes well once your mother comes back with your cousin we will go."

"What cousin?"

"I don't know, she said that she was going to pick up a cousin so that Karma wasn't lonely."

"Great, more kids."

"Mommy can we watch a movie?" Karma asked.

"What movie do you want to watch sweetie?" Kagome asked picking Shiru up from the high chair and walked to the living room with Karma.

"I want to watch Tinker Bell."

"Okay, well go and tell daddy to hurry and eat and I will put the movie in. Okay?"

"Alright!" Karma squealed. She ran to the kitchen and told Inuyasha to hurry. She then dragged him to the living room. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and Karma sat in his lap. Kagome was holding Shiru.

-An hour later-

"Well your mom is taking a long time." Kagome said.

"I'll go call her." Inuyasha picked Karma up and sat her back down on the couch.

"Well, Karma, lets go get you two in you bathing suits." Kagome said and got up with Shiru giggling in her arms, Karma grabbed her hand. They walked up to the girl's room and Kagome put Shiru in a playpen and then helped Karma get changed. Inuyasha walked up to the room. He stood in the door way leaning on the door post. Kagome looked up and smiled at him.

"So where is she?" Kagome asked. She was now changing Shiru.

"She's almost here. She said she had to stay and chat with her sister." Inuyasha laughed.

"Well you go get change so you can watch the kids while I change."

"Alright." Inuyasha went to his room and changed into a red bathing suit. He then walked back to the room. Kagome saw him and blushed a little, then walked to her room to change.

Inuyasha smirked. He then took the girls down stair to wait for his mother to get home. Kagome walked down in a black two piece bathing suit. The bottoms tied at her hips and the top was a halter top and it had a red heart over her left breast. Inuyasha looked at her.

'_Dam, she looks so hot. I wonder what she looks like with nothing on. Wait what am I thinking? Well I will see that body since I'm her marked one, and I hate to admit it but I am falling in love with her.' _Inuyasha thought.

"Oh your mom is home. Come on Karma lets go greet her. Inuyasha make sure you hold that bottle the right way." Kagome said. Inuyasha was bottle feeding Shiru some milk. Kagura always did before they went into the water so he thought he would do it.

"Oh right, sorry." Inuyasha said tilting the bottle back up.

"Grandma! Grandma! Who did you bring?" Karma squealed.

"I brought Eri. Yuka and Ayumi were at their father's house." Izayoi said.

"Hi Eri, are you ready to swim?" Karma asked.

"Yeah! I've been waiting a week for today so let's go." Eri said. Karma and Eri then ran to the swimming pool.

"Wait girls! Wait for me or Inuyasha to be out there!" Kagome said running after the girls. "Inuyasha come on!"

"I'm coming, you ready Shiru?" he asked looking at the child in his arms. She giggled in response.

When Inuyasha walked out to the pool he saw Kagome sitting on the edge of the kiddy pool. He walked over to a chest and pulled out a floaty so that Shiru could swim without someone holding her or her falling out. He put her in the kiddy pool then flashed a grin at Kagome.

"What?" she asked. He picked her up bridal style and jumped into the big pool. The children laughed. When Inuyasha and Kagome came up, Inuyasha was laughing.

"That was way not expected." Kagome said.

"Well I am full of surprises." Inuyasha smiled.

About an hour later they got out of the pool. Inutashio was grilling some hamburgers and hot dogs. Kagome had taken Karma, Eri and Shiru to take a shower. She then left them with Izayoi. She then went and took a shower. When she got out she walked down the hall in a towel. She walked into her room and went to the dresser. She opened the first drawer. No clothes. Second drawer. No clothes. She walked over to the closet, her clothes were missing.

"Izayoi! Where are my clothes?" she yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Oh they were moved into Inuyasha's room dear." Izayoi said.

"What? Why?"

"Well you guys at least need to act like you are married."

Kagome then walked to Inuyasha's room, she opened the door and walked in.

"Inuyasha?" she said.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Well you see, umm my clothes were moved into here." She said.

"Oh, well whatever, you can get them." He watched her making her way to the dresser. Her hair was sticking to her skin and dripping down her skin.

"Umm, I think I will get hanged in the bathroom." She said. She was blushing the whole time she was in the room. She got changed and blow dried her hair. She came out wearing black jeans with a pink wife beater and a white sweater. Inuyasha had already gone down to the kitchen. Kagome walked down and she saw everyone eating and laughing and having a good time.

"Hey guys, sorry I took a long time." She smiled.

"No problem we saved you two hamburgers and three hot dogs." Inuyasha smiled.

"Honey, she will not eat all of that." Izayoi said.

"You'd be surprised mom." Inuyasha smirked. About ten minutes later Kagome was finished with the food.

"Well, I do believe it is going to rain again tonight, so how bout you guys get the baby to sleep and watch a movie with the others?" Izayoi said picking up her plate.

"Rain?" Kagome froze.

"I'll be right here, the whole time." Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded. She picked Shiru up and went to put her asleep. It was about 6 pm. and it was her bedtime. She put the baby down and started to sing to her.

urunda hitomi no oku ni

kawaranu kimi no sugata

"doko made sekai wa tsudzuku no"

todaeta hibi no kotoba

Kagome walked and got a new blanket, since it was a bit chilly.

kogoeru arashi no yoru mo

mada minu kimi e tsudzuku

oshiete umi wataru kaze

inori wa toki wo koeru

By the second verse Shiru fell asleep and Kagome left her to a dreamful sleep. She walked down and saw Inuyasha sitting on the couch with Eri in his lap and Karma waiting for her. She walked over and picked Karma up and sat down. They watched Thumbelina, about thirty minutes into the movie the girls feel asleep. Kagome and Inuyasha walked up the Karma's room and put the girls in the bed. Kagome and Inuyasha then went to 'their' room.

-Day three-

Kagome had slept in and Inuyasha wanted it that way. He wanted today to be special. He told his family what he planned on doing that day. Everyone was excited. Inuyasha sent Karma and Eri to wake her up. The girls ran to her room and jumped on the bed.

"Mommy!" Karma cried.

Kagome shot up thinking something was wrong. "Whats wrong honey?" Kagome asked.

"Daddy sent me and Eri to come and wake you up." She giggled.

"Oh, well then I'm awake." Kagome smiled at the girls.

"He also said to take a shower and hurry cause we are going out." Karma and Eri then ran out of the room. Kagome got up and went to take a shower. Ten minutes later she walked down to the living room. She was wearing a white skirt that flared at her knees, a turquoise shirt and a white vest over it. She saw Inuyasha putting the girl's jackets on, and Izayoi putting Shiru's jack on.

"Well, where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"Oh you will see." Kagome and Inuyasha walked out to the car with the girls. They strapped them into a car seat and then Inuyasha drove off somewhere. He pulled into a fancy restaurant. Kagome gasped as she saw where they were.

"Pierre a Disparu, Pierre is gone. Pierre?" Kagome wondered if it was her Pierre.

The group walked in and was greeted by a man. Kagome looked at him and pointed at him, "Pierre?"

"No, Madame, I am Pierre's father. Pierre died a month ago." The man said.

"Are you a demon?"

"No, I am a male miko and my wife is a miko."

"Oh my gosh, I am the queen of our realm." Kagome said.

"What? Queen Higurashi? Well then I am honored to have you at my restaurant. How is my son?"

"Oh he's great, he dated my sister, and then turned gay and he owns a dress shop." Kagome smiled.

"I was afraid he would always turn gay, didn't know it would happen after his death though.

"Honey who are you talking to?" a woman said walking up behind him.

"Queen Kagome Higurashi."

"By stars, Miss Kagome, I hope our son is doing well with his business then. Please have a seat. My name is Pierry, and my husbands name is Pierr. What can I get you and your family?" Pierry said.

"Oh just get us what ever you got, but kiddy meals for them." Kagome smiled. After they were done eating they went back to the Takashi house. Kagura then picked the kids up and Kagome and Inuyasha watched the movie, A Walk to Remember, till dinner. The main surprise for Kagome.

"Inuyasha, Kagome dinners ready." Izayoi called. They walked into the dinning room and sat down. Sango, Sesshomaru, Inutashio and Izayoi were already seated.

Thirty minutes later everybody ate. Inuyasha stood up and signaled his mother.

"Inuyasha has something to say guys." Izayoi said.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "Kagome, over these past couple of days I have been more confused that I have ever been. But I think it was all worth it in the end. I am not saying all of this because of the belonging mark , but because it is true. Kagome I love you." Inuyasha said.

* * *

**Hey everyone, what did you think? Well next chapter i still have to write so the latest it will be up will be this Saturday (May 16) I will be delayed since I am going to my grandmothers house but just stick through it please. Next time we will have Rin on the show so stay tuned. Tootles^^**


	10. Memory Three

**Sierra: Hey guys didnt i tell you i would have another chapter up by saturday? well today isnt saturday so i am ahead of schedule so maybe i can have another up by then. Well Rin, how do you feel about your role so far?**

**Rin: I love it. I love being Naraku's Human sister, it is so much fun. Specially when my lover, Sesshomaru, gets all steamed and stuff.**

**Sierra: Well you wanted to promote another fic that you are staring in so go ahead.**

**Rin: Oh yes, the fic is called Maidens and I am the first Maiden. I cant wait till Sierra get the story up, you guys will like it. But to give you a sneak peak i had to do a lot of work but here is the peak: It is said that six maidens will be placed on the earth within a six hundred time period to all meet the same fate. The first one will find a cave not known to man. She will then be forced by magic to perform a ritual to protect the planet known as earth. The first maiden will wrap the earth in green silk. A knife will then appear and cut her hands so she can cover the silk in her blood. She will then sprinkle herbs from her hand onto the earth. She will then shrink the earth and keep it in her hands. She will then fall into a deep sleep for 100 years.**

**I cant wait for you all to read the finished product. Trust me it is a on the edge of the seat story.**

**Sierra: Thanks for the peak Rin, well we got to get on with this story. So will you do your little thing?**

**Rin: Of course, Sierra doesnt own any of us, specially Sesshomaru, he's all mine.**

**Sierra: Well anyway enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter ten: Memory three_

"_Kagome dear this is Andy." Shiori said._

_Kagome was ten years old and Andy was eleven. He had brown curly hair, brown eyes and was a couple inches taller than her. She looked at him from behind her mother._

"_Andy, this is Kagome." A woman said. He looked up at his mother then at Kagome. Sure she was cute, but what was he suppose to do with her?_

"_What do you want me to do with her mom?" Andy asked._

"_Be her friend silly."_

"_Come on Kagome, say hi." Shiori said._

_Kagome walked out from behind her mother and took a step forward. She stuck her hand out and looked away, "Hi."_

_Andy looked at her hand then connected his with hers. "Hi."_

_Kagome felt like an electricity current ran from her body and into Andy's. She looked at him and let go of his hand. She took a step back and looked at her mother._

_Andy's arm started to turn red in one spot. He started rubbing the spot. "Mom, my arm burns." He said looking at his arm._

"_Lets see it then." His mother said._

_When she looked at the red part of his arm she smiled. She showed Shiori and she smiled as well. She turned towards Kagome and said, "Well Kagome you have caught a good one."_

_Kagome then looked at the mark and smiled. She grabbed Andy's hand and dragged him into her room so they could talk some._

"_Why is everyone all giddy about this red mark on my arm?" he asked her._

"_Because it is called a belonging mark. I have one to, see."Kagome showed her arm to him. _

"_Belonging mark? What is that?" Andy asked._

"_It basically means that you are mine and I am yours. If you do anything with another girl I will know and vise versa. You have the initials KVIH and I have AM. We were made for each other." Kagome then hugged him._

_-six months later-_

_Andy and Kagome had grown more attached to each other. Where ever one went the other went. Andy was already twelve and Kagome was about to turn eleven. When ever he went out with his guy friends she would tag along. When she went out with her girl friends he would tag along usually bringing some guys along. They had shared their first kiss when they were at Andy's twelfth birthday party. Tonight Kagome decided to show Andy her demon side and turn him demon so she could suck his blood. _

_They entered her house and she pulled him to her room. She looked the door and turned to him._

"_Andy you know I would never do anything to hurt or scare you right?" she said._

"_Yeah, why? Whats wrong?" Andy asked._

_Kagome pulled the necklace off and she turned into her demon self. Her hair grew longer, her eyes changed color, her nails grew and her teeth turned to fangs. She held onto another necklace and took a step towards Andy. He just looked at her. She reached up and put the necklace around his neck. He started to look more like a demon himself, and his blood turned demon. When the transformation was complete she smiled at him._

"_Now I can suck your blood." Kagome said. She pushed him onto the bed and got on top of him. She licked the area on his neck she was going to bite him and kissed it. She then stuck her fangs into his neck. She sucked for probably thirty seconds, and pulled back. She licked the area and then kissed it. "Inutashio said that it is better then sex, but I wouldn't know what sex is like so I don't know what to compare it to." Kagome then laid down next to him._

"_Someday we will have sex together, just wait till then." Andy said. They got up and Kagome took the necklace off of his neck. They walked to the front door and before Andy left he kissed her on the cheek and said 'I love you' and left. _

_Kagome walked back to her bedroom and went out to her balcony. She started to sing a song her mother taught her when about ten minutes after Andy left she smelled his blood. Her arm burned so bad she started crying, then it disappeared. She looked at it then towards Andy's house. She broke her necklace off and turned into a bat. She flew to Andy's house and changed back to her demon self before entering. She walked in and was consumed in the order of blood. She walked to the living room and saw Andy's parents dead on the floor. Her heart beat quickened when she heard a small whimper come from Andy's room. She ran up to his room and opened the door. What she saw tore her heart out._

_She saw one upper stabbing Andy. She ran at him and threw a power ball at him, but that didn't do much. She was tempted to take her patch off but she would kill Andy to. _

"_Stop it! Why are you doing this? Stop it!" she yelled at him. When Andy was completely dead the upper stood up and looked at her._

"_You are not aloud to love a human." He then left._

"_Andy…" Kagome walked over to his bed where he was. She brushed some of his hairs off of his face and looked into his dead eyes. Tears fell from her eyes and fell onto his face leaving wet white trails behind. "ANDY!!!!!!!!"_

* * *

**Sierra: Hey guys i hope you liked it, i know it is a bit short but the next chapters will be longer. We will be having Bankotsu on the show next week so stay tuned!**


	11. The Proposal

**Sierra: Hey everyone, got a new chapter up and personally I am pretty happy with it. What do you think, Banky?**

**Bankotsu: I like it, you finally married me in one. Oh by the way, thank you Yuti-Chan for wanting me so bad, in the story i mean. **

**Sierra: Well I already had you all planned out in the story Banky, i don't know why you were pouting when you werent showing for a while.**

**Bankotsu: Shut up, by the way guys Sierra doesn't own any of the Inuyasha characters!**

**Sierra: Thanks Banky, well hope you enjoy. One more chapter after this!**

**Bankotsu: I will be in that one, so just wait a little longer Yuti-Chan!**

* * *

_Chapter eleven: the proposal_

It had been three days since Inuyasha had confessed his love to her, and in those three days Kagome moved back to her realm. No contact had been made to Inuyasha and there was no way he could get to her castle without being invited.

He had asked his father if that was the right thing to do and he said, "The last time a boy, other than family, told her they loved her was Andy, and he was killed."

"But he was human, I'm not." Inuyasha responded.

"How bout I talk to her when I go to work."

"Whatever."

So that is exactly what Inutashio was doing right now, off to work.

What was his job you ask, well you should know. He was a blood bank on legs, at least that is what Kagome called him.

He walked into Kagome's room and closed the door slowly behind him. She was lying on her bed in her blood colored pants and shirt that had black lace on the ends of the legs and arms. She was in her demon form and she was just staring at the ceiling whispering something. When Inutashio crawled onto her bed, like many times before, he leaned over her to hear what she was saying.

"He loves me…need blood….he loves me….need blood…." Inutashio smiled to himself and sat by her. He cut his finger with his claw and that got Kagome out of her trance. When she saw him she didn't hesitate to jump on him and press him on the bed to get blood. To anyone who would walk in, like a servant or maid, they would think that these two were doing naughty things, but at the moment she didn't care. She licked the spot then kissed it and stuck her fangs in. She drank for a good five minutes before pulling out and licking and kissing it again. She didn't pull back though; she just laid down and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Does he really love me?" Kagome asked barely above a whisper.

"Yes, what about you? Do you love him?"

She looked at the mark on her arm and sighed, "The last time I fell in love, I vowed to never love again."

Inutashio sighed this time.

"But, when I am with him I feel so light and full. Like we belong together, and when I got to thinking about our future I figured out that we would have adorable children. Does that mean I love him, Inutashio?"

He took in all this information before answering, "Kagome, dear, do you like dogs?"

She sat up a little to look him in the eyes. "Huh?"

"Do you like dogs?"

"Well I suppose I do, I like you and your family."

"How would you feel if you became one?"

"You mean I wouldn't be a vampire anymore? I don't think I can give your blood up Inutashio." She shook her head.

"Okay you wouldn't be a full dog; you would be half dog half vampire."

"Well then, in that case, I wouldn't mind."

"Kagome, you are in love."

-

Now it had been six days since the confession. Inutashio told Inuyasha that they would be attending a Demon Realm party so he had to get a tux. Well he just used the tux from the ball, but he must have gained some weight since then because the tux was a little bit tighter than he remembered.

Inutashio, Izayoi, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Rin arrived in the demon realm ten minutes before the party started. Inutashio and Inuyasha went to a jewelry store to pick out the engagement ring. When they got back, the party had started.

Bankotsu was escorting Kikyo and Kagome around till Inuyasha came back, and when he saw him he was too happy. He wanted to be alone with Kikyo, he was her new boyfriend and nobody knew that yet. He walked over to Inuyasha and handed Kagome to him.

"She is all yours." He said.

"You're getting rid of me? How cruel Banky, how cruel." Kagome pouted and crossed her arms.

"Sorry Kags, but I have my new girlfriend to get to." He winked at her.

When she looked at Kikyo, Kikyo only smiled and nodded. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes went big. "No way, I had my eye on him first."

"Kagome, you took Inuyasha, so we are fair and scare. And beside we have the belonging mark. So before the uppers find out, I have to turn him."They then walked off and disappeared.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked off to dance themselves.

About an hour later the horn guy blew his horn. "Ladies and Gentlemen please look this way and be silent for her majesty and her marked one."

Inuyasha and Kagome then walked out onto the stair platform and Inuyasha was handed a microphone.

"After being around Kagome I have realized how powerful the belonging mark is." Inuyasha began. Kagome, though smiling, had no idea what was going on. Her family and Inuyasha's family were standing in the front just smiling so she thought she would do the same. "Six days ago I confessed my love to Kagome; today I decided I wanted to spend the rest of my lifetime with her." Kagome's smile dropped. He turned to Kagome and took her hand, "Kagome, I know this is a hard subject especially after Andy, but I love you and I want to spend my lifetime loving you, and I think we would have cute kids. Will you marry me, Kagome Vamp Ire Higurashi?"

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. It was like a dream come true. "Hmm, I don't know. Inutashio what do you think?" Kagome said looking at her future father in law.

"I think you should say yes." He told her.

She turned back to Inuyasha and looked at him, "Well you got me on how our kids would look cute, so my answer will be yes."

He jumped up and twirled her around, and with her, her dress twirled like a bluish lily dancing in the air. When he put her down they kissed a first, loving kiss.

-1 moth later-

"Kagome hurry up! How long does it take to put dang lip slick on?!" Kikyo yelled from the door of Pierre's store door. Today was the wedding day and as usual Kagome was late. Kikyo looked at her left hand and admired the engagement ring on it. Not to long after Inuyasha proposed Bankotsu did. So, Kikyo and Kagome were having their wedding on the same day.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Goodness." Kagome said and the girls then got into the limo and were driven to the wedding chapel. When they got there, Menomaru and Inutashio opened the door and helped them out. Menomaru was going to be Kikyo's escort and Inutashio was going to be Kagome's. The music started playing and they walked in and down the aisle. When they got to the end Inutashio whispered "Good luck" and then kissed her hand. Menomaru then kissed her cheek and went to his seat.

The priest started the wedding and the whole ceremony was done within one hour. Everyone headed over to the castle to have the after party. And party wouldn't even describe it. It was more like a wild zoo. Once everyone left all the couples went to their rooms and went to sleep. Kagome, Inuyasha and Kikyo, Bankotsu didn't go to sleep at first. They had their fun…

* * *

**Okay guys i hoped you enjoyed, next week we will be having a surprised guest, so wait and see!**


	12. Ten years later

**Sierra: Hey there guys here is the last chapter of this story. But dont worry i plan to have a epilogue, maybe five chapter or shorter. But no for or special guest.**

**Special guest: I ain't talkin to no one till i get out of this cage.**

**Sierra: Oh come on Inuuyasha, you look like a cute puppy in the cage.**

**Inuyasha: Kagome!**

**Kagome: Inuyasha, they found you? Its about time. I don't think i could raise five children all by myself.**

**Inuyasha: Fi....fi....five chil....children?**

**Sango: Yes Inuyasha, five children. **

**Miroku: And i thought i was the pervert.**

**Kikyo: Kagome, my dear i feel so bad for you and i am glad you took him instead of me.**

**Bankotsu: So am I, if you hadnt i would never had married my Kikyo.**

**Kikyo: Oh by the way, Yuti-Chan, Bankotsu is all mine. But i guess i can share some of him, but only for five minutes.**

**Bankotsu: Thanks, now I'm up for sale.**

**Sierra: hey i only had one special guest not, 1..2..3..4..5..6 special guest!**

**Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo and Bankotsu: As long as we get the check we are all giggles, Enjoy this chapter and remember, Sierra doesnt own us!*group runs off beside the locked up Inuyasha***

**Sierra: HEY!!! Come back here! *Runs after group***

**Inuyasha: Dont leave me here! Hey come back and get me!**

* * *

_Chapter twelve: ten years later_

"Kagome! Hurry up!" a girl of fifteen yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. It isn't easy walking down a flight of stairs pregnant you know." Kagome said coming down the stairs. "Just wait till you walk up and down those steps when you are pregnant, Karma, then I will be the one yelling at you to hurry up."

"What ever, just hurry up." Karma said. Karma had grown up to be just like her mother, dark brown hair, grey purple eyes, and pale skin.

Kagome was now pregnant with her fifth child. She had about two more month till the child was due and they were going to Kikyo's baby shower, 3rd baby shower. They might have been married at the same time, but Kikyo wanted to take it slow with the kids. Kagome wanted to to, and she did only two of the children were flukes. The one she was pregnant with now and the one before this one.

All the females got into the limo and drove to Kikyo's house. Once Kikyo and Bankotsu were married they moved to the human world to live human lives. About ten minutes later they were there and Kagome was the first out. She walked up to the door and pounded her fist on the door.

"Kagome's here!" Sango yelled. Knowing Sango she was the first one there with her husband Miroku and her daughter Saku.

Saku walked to the door and opened it. She had on a pink lacy dress, white shoes, white frilly socks and her black hair was being held back by a white ribbon. She smiled at Kagome and Kagome smiled back.

Kagome walked in with Saku by her side. When she got into the living room she was attacked by all of her children, Kikyo's children and Kagura's youngest son.

"Hey there my little angels. Lets see, stand in a line so I can name all the angels. Hey where's all the oldies?" Kagome yelled at Sango. Everyone referred to the younger children as angels and the older children as oldies.

"Were do you think?" Sango said.

"Play room, lets begin. Okay starting with my angels, Kasha, and Inume, Kikyo's angels, Kitsu, and Banky, and Kagura's angel Kampo." Kagome smiled, Saku had wet back into the living room to her parents Kasha and Inume were twins, waist length black hair, gold red eyes, fangs, long nails and pale skin. Kitsu and Banky were fraternal twins, Banky was the girl and Kitsu was the boy. They had black hair, purple eyes, fangs and pale skin. Kampo was a boy of three years. He didn't resemble his family that much either. He had messy red hair, piercing gold eyes, fangs and pale skin.

"Alright oldies, come down right now!" Kagome yelled. By now everyone was in the living room watching the children played. Five minutes later the teens came down, one by one. First was Karma, then it was Shiru-age 12-, then it was her other set of twin, which happen to be boys, Shuichi and Shuji-age 13- and the last teen was Serin-age 14- who was Sesshomaru's and Rin's son. O put it simply the boys looked like their fathers and the girls looked like their mothers.

"Okay now then lets get this baby shower on the road." Kagome clapped.

About an hour later all the kids had migrated either to the pool in the back yard or to the slipping slide.

"You know, I hope these kids grow up with good lives. Unlike ours, specially for the girls. I don't wont them waiting their hole lives for a belonging mark." Kikyo said to Kagome.

"You know it sis, man what's in this juice? I'm like wide awake now." Kagome said.

"Kagome, dear, that's not juice. That's red bull, maybe you should stop getting pregnant, you become stupid during it." Kikyo said and walked off. Kagome walked into the house and to the bathroom. She got in there and locked the door. She looked in the mirror at the patch that was still on her eye. She wondered if one of her future children would ever get this cursed eye. But for now she was happy and content. She walked out of the bathroom and right into her husband.

"Why hello there stranger, you come here often?" she said.

"Well little, I mean big lady, I do come here quite often. I basically live here." He said.

"I knew you looked familiar." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Well now, you don't go around kissing every guy you meet, do ya?"

"Only the ones with the sexy asses." Kagome smiled.

"Well, ya know, my mother told me I have the same ass as my father. Do you go around kissing him?" he asked. Inuyasha knew all to well what she would say. They walked out to the back yard before she answered. Bankotsu, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Rin were in the pool with the teens and Kagura and her husband were with the children and the grandparents were sitting on the patio.

"Kiss? No. Suck his blood? Most defiantly." Kagome smiled.

"Well, my blood has a need to be in your body. So how about we ditch this place, and you hand over my necklace so you can suck away." Inuyasha smirked a very sexy smirk.

"Oh, you naughty, naughty boy." Kagome said.

* * *

**Sierra: Well guys, I now want to hear some ideas for the short sequal to this story. Stay tuned for the next story! Tootles^^**

**Inuyasha: *still locked in cage* Im all alone, no one loves me. Help, help, someone help.**


End file.
